El príncipe de las mentiras
by black-roses-the-one
Summary: Loki viaja hasta su pueblo natal para deshacerse de una herencia que no quiere ni necesita. Es una lástima que nada le resulte y que la familia que olvidó lo quiera de vuelta. Con o sin herencia.
1. Día 1 parte 1

**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Thor es propiedad de Marvel y la mitología nórdica**

 **¡Hola mundo! No me azoten por empezar una historia ya escribiendo otra, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Este fic nació de la nada aunque no irá más allá de ocho capítulos ya que en realidad fue pensado como one-shot. Para mi asombro salió en primera persona, todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que prefiero algo más externo, sobre todo con Loki. Como sea, tengo la impresión de que no puedo narrar a Loki sin un pasado bien jodido y siendo feliz de la vida. También aquí es gemelo de Sif, aunque siendo honesta sólo fue su nombre… personalidad y apariencia sólo una pizca. Dije bueno pensarla con ojos verdes tampoco es que sea tan difícil y sólo fluyó. Seguramente existan algunos errores como ¿en realidad las cuatro por cuatro pueden andar por medio metro de nieve? O algo tan simple como ¿Para qué lado está el manubrio en un auto en Noruega? Si alguien me aclarara esas dudas sería feliz**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y de antemano gracias por leer.**

* * *

Día 1

Hogar dulce hogar

Maldije por enésima vez, arrepintiéndome casi instantáneamente de cumplir su deseo _De todas formas no es que ella se vaya enterar ¿o sí?_ pensé mentalmente _No, no, no ¡No puedo ser tan mal hijo! ¡No después de todo lo que hizo por mí! Un pequeño sacrificio es mínimo en comparación al suyo… Argh… Tranquilo Loki, sólo son un par de días, le darás todo a la familia de Sif y se acabó… Apenas y unos saludos corteses, un par de firmas ¡y listo! De regreso a tu asquerosa vida._

 _El autobús se detuvo en un estrepitoso sonido metálico. El chófer masculló en un inglés muy mal_ pronunciado _ES AQUÍ._ Atontado miré del chófer al autobús vacío y del autobús vacío al chófer. Era al único que podía estarle hablando, eso era claro. Lo que no llegaba a entender era que se detuviese frente a un camino desierto cubierto de nieve al menos por medio metro. A la distancia pude percibir una lucecilla brillar, incrédulo que esa luz fuera la lejana villa que visitaba, eran por lo menos varios kilómetros de camino sin fin. El gordo y fortachón hombre no se hizo esperar y para cuando traté de hablar, el vehículo se alejaba dejándome –para mi mala suerte- en medio de la nada _¿Por qué tengo que venir a un país tan jodidamente lejano y a pleno invierno? ¡Aborrezco la nieve!_ Pensaba, sintiendo como su contacto con mis jeans rotos y botines era lo más horrible en el universo. Fue una mala idea venir en invierno, lo admitía. Pero de otra forma, mi presupuesto no habría soportado tan costoso pasaje de avión, rogaba porque esa mujer llamada Frigga -que madre nombró antes de fallecer- fuese del tipo que aceptase despojos humanos permitiendo mi intrusión en su casa. Pagar por alojamiento –sí, es que había uno- me dejaría en la más absoluta ruina. Suspiré sintiendo como los pasos se me hacían más lentos y cansados. Miré hacia atrás encontrándome con el viejo camino que me había arruinado apenas a unos metros. Bufé lleno de horror, con suerte y había caminado un poco y ya estaba totalmente rendido.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuve en Undredal, demasiados años, como para recordar algo tan simple como _Es Noruega, hace frio casi todo el año y en invierno se te congelan hasta las pelotas_ No es que no supiera lo obvio, pero me llevó un tiempo tomar la decisión de hacer una visita y para cuando me decidí no tomé en consideración lo jodidamente difícil que era llegar. Especialmente a la villa Odinson. Si hubiese pensado un poco más habría bajado antes, en la carretera que daba con el pueblo en cuestión, y llamado a Frigga, pero no. Tenía que seguir mi orgullo y llegar por mi propio medio. _Debería hacerlo ahora… llamar_ pensé algo molesto por darme por vencido tan rápido.

Suspiré sintiendo las cejas unírseme por tan fruncido que tenía el ceño. No había cobertura, ni una mísera rayita de señal. Y como si no lo comprendiera ya, la imagen parpadeante sobre la pantalla del móvil me lo sacaba en cara SIN COBERTURA.

Estaba furioso y avergonzado de mí mismo, primero por ser tan idiota, segundo porque ese autobús era el último en pasar aquel día. Pensando en mis opciones también eran dos: Seguir a la carretera a espera de que algún alma tuviese compasión de mí y llevarme al pueblo, o continuar caminando por la nieve.

Por unos segundos me detuve pensando que lo mejor sería lo primero, de todas formas había caminado escasos metros. Por otra parte la oscuridad caería pronto, el día duraba muy poco en esas fechas. Para donde mirase sólo había bosques blancos y mesetas de igual color. Era tan hermoso como aterrador. Quise no pensar en eso, pero los recuerdos son inevitables. Los malos recuerdos son peores, como una cicatriz que jamás sanará. Que apuñala cuando me creo libre. Odio este miserable pueblo, odio a la villa Odinson y todos los que la habitan y Odio más que cualquier cosa visitarlos por la muerte de personas a las que no quiero recordar.

El sonido de un motor me sacó de mis lamentos, di vuelta en redondo notando como una colosal camioneta cuatro por cuatro se abría paso como si nada. No tardó minuto y medio antes de pararse a mi lado.

La ventanilla bajó lentamente y al poder habituar mi rostro al del conductor me hallé perdido en esos profundos ojos azules, no quería analizarlo demasiado pero parecía que el extraño también hacía lo mismo conmigo. Lo que vi en su expresión fue sorpresa e incredulidad. Se llevó una mano al cabello rubio y una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. ¡Era un jodido hombre jodidamente bueno y jodidamente noruego! Esperaba que la cortesía de Undredal siguiera siendo la misma de antaño y me sugiriera llevarme.

Entonces abrió la boca y su idioma me cayó como agua fría recordándome que sería imposible comunicarnos y poder ponerme a salvo

-Jeg snakker ikke norsk – _No hablo noruego_ mascullé seguro de que tampoco es que lo haya pronunciado precisamente bien, pero el rubio pareció comprenderlo. Por como lucía le echaba unos años más que los míos ¿tal vez treinta? -Snakker du engelsk?- _¿Hablas inglés?_ Su risa divertida me sobresaltó

-Sí, bastante bien y tú noruego es fatal- decía con un claro acento británico, tal vez no era tan nórdico como pensaba, o se crió en las grandes ciudades, ya que ahí sabía, el inglés era enseñado y la mayoría lo hablaba fluidamente. O simplemente lo aprendió en Undredal. Me culpé por menos preciar a mi pueblo natal. -¿Necesitas que te lleve? Pero por allá sólo encontrarás…-

-La villa Odinson- le corté sintiendo como el frio me estaba congelando, lo único que quería era huir de allí mismo y apretujarme contra la calidez de alguna chimenea –Es a donde voy- Volví a sentir su análisis, antes de asentir

-Loki Laufeyson, es difícil no reconocerte pero aún no me creo que estés por aquí. Vamos sube- instó abriéndome la puerta, inevitablemente sentí como si San Pedro me abriera las puertas del cielo, sin dudarlo me senté al lado del desconocido con el abultado bolso sobre mis brazos –pensé que madre mentía cuando dijo que nos visitarías- enarqué una ceja de sorpresa

-No me digas ¿Thor Odinson?- él asintió con una sonrisa que iluminaría el mundo entero –gracias al cielo… creí que moriría congelado, me olvidé de lo lejos que viven- el asintió sin quitarse esa sonrisita tonta. ¿Estaba feliz por verme? No, yo abandoné casa a los once, seguramente Thor apenas y me recordaba.

Lancé un pesado suspiro, ya no podría retractarme y regresar a… _maldita sea, no es necesario pensarlo aún,_ _tal vez un nuevo comienzo en Francia, donde me pueda dejar llevar por aquel mundo parisino de arte y música, una vida bohemia no estaría mal aunque mi francés dista de ser perfecto… Tal vez Inglaterra, el idioma no sería problema y tengo un par de conocidos… Argh… Ya estoy desvariando otra vez, concéntrate Loki, luego verás que hacer con tu horrible y desgraciada vida._ Volví a sentir la misma necesidad desde que tomé el vuelo de querer salir corriendo, tuve que obligarme a mantenerme firme y juntar mis mejores fuerzas para no ceder.

En cuanto tuve la desgracia de sentarme al lado de ese gordo energúmeno roncador en la clase turista, ya me estaba arrepintiendo, el vuelo fue tan largo como para destrozar mis nervios y ahondar en mis peores temores. Había sido una buena idea enviarle un mensaje a Frigga antes de tomar el avión, de otra forma ya estaría camino a Suecia o cualquier otro país cercano, bien lejos de Undredal, tampoco quise profundizar en detalles, simplemente hacerle saber que llegaría al aeropuerto en Stavanger y que mis intenciones no eran abusar de su hospitalidad, si es que estaba en su plan darme alojamiento. Esperaba que así fuese y que no sólo sean un par de saludos y enviarme a buscar hospedaje.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo al conductor, demasiado desabrigado para el frío clima que estuvo a punto de empalarme, su camisa de franela a cuadros muy estilo leñador casi gritaba _mírame soy muy lugareño_ y es que no necesitaba tener dos dedos de frente para saber que Thor representaba todo lo que la mitología le agregaba a su nombre; Rubio, fornido, bien parecido, voz firme pero cálida y esos preciosos ojos que me recordaban al cielo de Undredal, un celeste casi cristalino centelleando por suaves rayos de sol, como hacía él cuando sonreía.

Me sorprendí del pensamiento, vaya análisis en menos de quince minutos. Seguramente, mi país de origen me estaba enloqueciendo. Fruncí el entrecejo, cansado de llenarme la cabeza de estupideces. Aun así varias ideas inconexas me daban vueltas en la mente. Thor, el pueblo, madre, la muerte de mi hermana y claro… de Laufey.

Le dirigí una larga mirada al rubio, tarareaba una cálida canción que pude reconocer como una para niños, se me hacía conocida pero no podría asegurarlo, la bruma de mis recuerdos de niñez estaban nubosos, el que borrara de mi mente en totalidad mi lengua mater, no hacía más que confirmar el hecho de que me acercaba a un mundo desconocido y aterrador. Desearía poder entender su canción:

" _Ro ro til fiskeskjær,_

 _Hvor mange fisker får (fikk) du der?_

 _En til far og en til mor,_

 _En til søster og en til bror._

 _Og en til den som fisken fikk_

 _Og det var vesle Loki"_

La tonada duró apenas unos segundos, los suficientes como para sentirme un total extranjero, habría jurado oír mi nombre al final de la estrofa pero no estaba del todo seguro. Luego continuó tarareándola varios minutos después.

Thor por su amable sonido y brillo en la mirada parecía más un niño que un descendiente vikingo, me resultaba gracioso lo distintos que éramos, tanto como en las viejas leyendas nórdicas del Dios del trueno y su hermanastro Loki. Me encabronaba de sobremanera que gracias a él y nuestro parecido fuese apodado Lengua de plata o el Dios de las mentiras. Para mi mala suerte, ese apodo no cambió con mi mudanza a New Jersey. Si había algo que detestaba más que mi vida en Noruega era mi maldito nombre. Loki el Dios de las mentiras, carajo, que en la mitología había mejores dioses. Obviamente era cosa de mirar a mi izquierda para saber que no fui el único perjudicado.

Mis padres descendientes directos de la familia fundadora de Undredal–al igual que los de Thor- decidieron hace siglos seguir sus tradiciones y nombrarnos como los dioses que veneraban sus ancestros, al igual que mis abuelos, padres de Laufey habían hecho con él. Y para cuando tuve uso de razón éramos una pequeña comunidad de dioses. Dudo que algo haya cambiado porque al parecer Sif, mi hermana gemela se casó con Thor. Argh…Volver a ser Thor y Loki, me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Decidí no pensar en nada y seguir con la mirada el camino inmaculadamente blanco.

La casa de los Odinson seguía tan enorme e intachable como siempre, de fuerte madera pintada de blanco y estilo clásico, muy parecido a la mayoría de las casas del pueblo pero mucho más grande con un detalle cálido a la vista. El techo estaba cubierto de nieve, al igual que su alrededor. Tan magnánimo como lo recordaba, una villa oculta en medio de bosques y mesetas, con el mar en el horizonte. Sí, debía admitir que quise olvidarlo, pero es imposible.

-¡Loki!- salió a mi encuentro una mujer de la que apenas recordaba su cara pero que identifique como Frigga, su calidez fue lo más agradable que he sentido en años. –Debiste llamar para ir a buscarte, ese mensaje fue muy corto, por suerte Thor pensó en que tal vez se te ocurriese la locura de llegar por tu cuenta- Asique Thor, en realidad me estaba buscando, vaya cortesía que tenían en Undredal.

El rubio me arrebató de las manos el pesado bolso como si fuera tan liviano como una hoja, al hacerlo me sonrió y se adentró a la casa. Pude sentir la fija mirada de alguien desde dentro e imaginé que sería Odín, un hombre del que no recordaba absolutamente nada.

De pronto el sonido de pisadas me obligaron a poner mayor atención, eran suaves y livianas pero no por eso menos lentas. Casi me atragante cuando vi esos dos niños corriendo para estrecharme en un abrazo a mis piernas.

-¡Tío Loki!- chillaron los dos en el mismo acento británico de Frigga y Thor

-¿Tío?- mascullé intentando quitármelos de encima pero parecían decididos a continuar el contacto -¿Cómo que tío?- Frigga sonrió para mi asombro

-Son hijos de Sif y Thor, tus sobrinos ¿a qué no son hermosos?- No pude negar ni afirmar sus ideas, demasiado absorto con aquel par de ojos verdes iguales a los míos, facciones muy parecidas y sonrisas idénticas lo único que parecían tener del padre era el cabello rubio. Un varón y una niña, dos sobrinos de casi cinco años. Tal vez menos, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Yo detestaba a los niños. Pero irónicamente fui incapaz de apartarlos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- no eran preguntas, sólo balbuceo, debía admitir que no sabía nada de casa desde que me fui con madre. Dispuesto a jamás volver. Si estaba allí fue por una promesa y no por un deseo propio.

De pronto mi rubio cuñado se apareció con los ojos como platos ante la escenita.

-¡Frigga! ¡Loki! Dejen a su pobre tío, ha tenido un viaje muy largo- ambos bufaron sin soltarse, yo seguía demasiado idiotizado como para comprender sus palabras ¿Acaso le habían puesto mi nombre a uno de los niños? Dios santo…

Los mocosos se removieron con cara de molestia, tardando unos segundos en soltarme del todo. Espacio personal invadido en menos de cinco segundos desde mi llegada. Vamos bien.

No era de extrañar que de todas formas no se alejaran del todo, dispuestos a curiosear y mirarme como si me hubiera crecido un cuerno en la cabeza _Madre dame fuerzas para resistir estos duros tiempos_ , pensé lanzándoles una fea mirada a la cual rieron y me copiaron el gesto.

-Pasa, por favor- instó Frigga tomándome del brazo, sus manos eran delgadas y casi habría jurado que tan cálidas como sus palabras, los infantes me empujaban por las piernas en un gesto inútil para decidirme a poner un pie dentro de la residencia –Tu habitación, está lista- en mi interior suspiré de alivio aun sintiendo como mi expresión era de sorpresa -¿No creerías que permitiría que te quedes en cualquier hotelucho o sí?- No supe que responder, intentando que mi mueca no me evidenciara

-Estoy agradecido por ello- ella me regaló una sonrisa tan amplia como la de Thor y los chiquillos, ahora entendía de dónde venía la mueca.

Me duché disfrutando como el agua borraba el incómodo momento con Odín, un saludo de manos, un par de frases y una despectiva mirada que no se me pasó por alto. Amigo de Laufey tenía que ser. Por suerte la amable Frigga me ofreció la comodidad de esa enorme habitación con baño incluido. Y por lo visto parecía una de las mejores habitaciones, ya que la vista era envidiable. Los fiordos en el horizonte tragando aquellas montañas blancas, un par de nubes robándole la poca luz que quedaba del día, el pueblo, no tan lejano como creí a merced de ese manto frío. Y yo regodeándome en la calidez del agua.

Al abrir la shower door el intercambio de temperaturas me puso la piel de gallina aun así continué el recorrido hasta el espejo sobre el lavabo de un cristal opaco con detalles en dorado. Quitando el vapor con la mano el reflejo sonrojado de un pálido sujeto ojeroso, me sacó en cara lo cansado que estaba tras el viaje. Vaya travesía me había pegado, mi cuerpo había perdido parte de la rigidez aunque la espalda tardaría un poco más _Ya estarás feliz, madre_ pensé alzando la mirada al techo.

Me enrollé en la cintura una toalla blanca que al parecer Frigga había dejado estratégicamente en el sillón del mismo color, no me sorprendía que sólo ese cuarto fuera más grande que todo nuestro apartamento en New Jersey. Me llevé la otra toalla más pequeña hasta el cabello mojado, de un largo delineándome los hombros, antes de lo de madre lo llevaba corto casi al estilo militar, para cuando lo noté ya tenía esa apariencia andrógina y pensé _¡Ya qué! a ella ya no le importará._ Y ahora claro, estaba en un lugar desconocido, con personas que no recuerdo en un mundo completamente extraño _. Sobreviviré_ me animaba _Tal vez, no sea tan malo como me imaginé_ , o eso quise pensar hasta salir del cuarto de baño con sólo la toalla encima y encontrarme a esos dos diablillos registrando mi bolso dejando un desastre de prendas tiradas por la habitación, papeles por los aires y sus risas infantiles talándome la cabeza como si fueran cantos directo del infierno.

Antes de que me saliera el grito de horror fue Frigga quien chilló primero al abrir la puerta con semejante escena de por medio. Primero fue de mi cara a los niños para luego ver el desastre de cosas tiradas.

-¡Frigga! ¡Loki!- chilló, por costumbre me giré, reconociendo tontamente que fue un gesto estúpido -¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo?- los dos niños hablaban rápido en lengua nórdica lo que no me dejaba seguirlos, aunque no era necesario, sabía que los dos estaban culpando al otro.

Para arruinarlo aún más Thor entró al oír los gritos, recorriéndome con la mirada, casi me olvide de mi piel desnuda en el asunto. Los niños se callaron de inmediato al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su padre, debía admitir que incluso hasta a mí se me pasó el enojo con su cara.

-Loki no puedo creer que te dejaras llevar otra vez por lo que tu hermana te pide- Asique la instigadora era la niña, fue gracioso ver como formaba un mohín parecido a un gesto de orgullo sin arrepentimiento. Inevitablemente pude ver en ella a Thor pero fue la expresión del niño lo que me caló hondo, eran los ojos de mi hermana. Su misma forma de comportarse, su misma cara y el dolor me obligó a tragar cerrando los ojos para que las lágrimas no me acusaran de algo que no quiero sentir.

-Lo siento papá _\- ¿dónde fue que oí eso? Ah sí, hace unos quince años, tal vez más. Sif se había caído y Farbauti no estaba, Laufey estaba furioso porque no sabía tratar con niños, me aterré de tan sólo verlo gruñir acercándosele a mi hermana -lo siento papá- aún lo recuerdo, los niños no deberían disculparse por herirse_ _pero ese hombre estaba furioso y un lo siento parecía ser lo menos que podía decir, jamás supe por qué lo hice pero le grité que corriera y que no mirara atrás. Tal vez, si lo sé. Es mejor ser despreciado a que ella lo supiese. Huyó a casa de Thor, dónde Farbauti se encargó que residiera un tiempo hasta que mi cuerpo no diera indicios de daño. Sus manos golpeándome sin piedad, arrancando mechones de cabello. Jamás fui demasiado bueno, todo lo hacía a mi conveniencia pero por mi hermanita… por ella habría dado la vida y casi estuve a punto._

-Loki, lo sentimos- dijo una voz a la distancia que reconocí como Frigga, de seguro mi expresión era dolorosa, por lo que la transformé de inmediato en una mueca de calma. Los monstruos ya no estaban pero Thor y Frigga seguían alternando miradas del desastre a mí.

-Está bien, sólo necesito cambiarme- a lo que agregue casi con un tic en el ojo –son muy activos- Thor que seguía serio esbozó una sonrisa

-Déjame ayudarte a ordenar- sugirió el rubio pero me adelante

-No es necesario, de todas formas tenía que desempacar, ahora si me disculpan-susurré casi en tono de súplica ambos asintieron cerrando la puerta. Me derrumbé contra el colchón, lo que temía estaba comenzando a suceder. Los recuerdos me volvían a joder la existencia, después de todo era inevitable que sucediera, allí se originaron mis traumas de partida. Alcé la mirada al desastre ¿Qué no iba a ser tan malo? ¿En serio?

La cena estaba provista de mucha carne y vino, haciendo honor a sus nombres. Thor devoraba una pierna de pollo seguido en modales por su hija, a diferencia el niño con mi nombre daba pequeños cortes a su porción y tragaba lo más lento que podía, sintiendo la escena como un Déjà vu; Sif y yo. Quise sonreír pero la mueca parecía un gesto extraño. Odín y Frigga comían con la misma gracia de su nieto y hablaban en frases cortas de manera cordial.

Analicé al viejo bajo el cristal de mi copa recién servida, era mayor, de cabello gris y un ojo parchado, el otro era del mismo tono cielo de su hijo, la mueca en su rostro me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Era lo que yo llamaría hostil. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir descifrándolo su primogénito llamó mi atención pidiendo la ensalada de papas, al rozar nuestros dedos volvió a mirarme con esa intensidad que me dejaba tieso, era del tipo de persona que podía ver hasta tu alma si se lo proponía. Aunque poco recuerdo de él, su mirada es instintiva y difícil de olvidar.

-Me hace muy feliz volver a verte Loki- decía Frigga con un tono de precaución en su voz, tanteando mis reacciones. Esa mujer me estaba agradando mucho –Cuando me contactaste me dio mucho gusto, creí que sabias de la muerte de tu padre y tu hermana – _No es mi padre_ , quise chillar pero con un esfuerzo sobre humano me mantuve inexpresivo a sabiendas que por las caras de melancolía de esos mocosos, era mejor no entrar en detalles –Que Hela no te lo haya mencionado es…

-Tu tía fue muy imprudente- soltó Odín con voz fría, la sangre se me congeló en el acto ¿acaso estaba probando mi carácter? De otra forma no podría dejar pasar sus palabras

-es mi madre- mascullé intentando que la voz me sonara lo menos ponzoñosa posible –Y ella hizo lo correcto por mi bien- fue esta vez la cara sorprendida de todos que me recordó que mi respuesta parecía la de un loco. Cierto, a sus ojos Laufey fue un buen padre, un gran abuelo y un excelente amigo. Yo era el niñito loco que se fue con su tía a Estados Unidos.

Suspiré tragando un poco de vino junto con mis emociones

-No era un buen momento-intenté explicar

-¿No era un buen momento viajar para el funeral de tu familia? Ya veo- Si, Odín estaba tanteándome y no le daría en el gusto. Thor se quejó pero con una mano le espetó a dejarme hablar. El ambiente se me hizo tóxico obligándome a tragar otra vez mi ira. Frigga parecía preocupada

-No, no lo era- espeté sin agregar más y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado –Por cierto me había olvidado de lo frío que es por aquí- Frigga sonrió, el viejo casi me fulminó con la mirada, fue Thor el que me cortó. Con una creciente ira flotándole en la mirada

-¡¿Cómo que no era un buen momento?!- su voz hervía de pura rabia, estando frente a él fue inevitable que me tomara por la camisa por sobre la mesa y escupiera esas amargas palabras. Si, totalmente impulsivo y torpe. La botella de vino que nos separaba calló arrojando su contenido por el inmaculado mantel color crema. Aun así nadie hizo nada por detenerlo, el aire estaba rancio a pleito.

-Thor- graznó el viejo pero el menor no se detuvo

-Estaba endeudado- mascullé cansado por la situación, los infantes parecían asustados ocultándose entre los brazos de Frigga

-¿Qué?- parecía que no entendiera mis palabras

-¿Ludópata?- Parpadeé un par de veces sin comprenderlo, la palabra me sonaba extraña dentro de la conversación, incomprensible, rara… entonces recordé ESO. Laufey era un ludópata, alcohólico, adicto y varios otros sinónimos ¿Creía que yo también era de ese tipo? La idea me pareció estúpida pero de labios del patriarca sonaba como afirmación. Lo pensé un segundo, entre menos explicaciones tuviera que dar mejor, por lo que asentí lentamente fingiendo vergüenza. Obviamente La razón distaba de la ocurrente idea. No, no era un jugador, hacía no mucho no bebía alcohol y adicciones ¿tal vez al trabajo? Odín parecía satisfecho, en mi interior, yo también lo estaba. Un problema menos.

-¿Entonces por qué ahora?- Thor parecía herido -¿Qué buscas de todo esto?- fue Odín quien tomó la palabra

-¿No es obvio? Viene por su herencia y a negociar- casi me reí por tan alta estima en la que me tenía el viejo -¿Cuánto quieres por la casa de Laufey y sus tierras?- sin rodeos, así era Odín, la mirada de Frigga pasaba de mi a su marido sin comprender cómo la cena se transformó en una reunión de negocios. Aunque habría disfrutado mucho sacar de quicio a su marido preferí cortar por lo sano y revelar mis verdaderos motivos para estar cenando con ellos.

-Nada- farfullé mirando fijamente a Thor, me soltó con fuerza, casi me desplomé contra la silla –Tienes razón, Odín- no estaba interesado en darle lugar a un señor o respeto que no sentía –Vine por la herencia, pero no tengo intensiones de venderla- el mayor parecía tan molesto como su hijo –Si hubieses tenido un poco de paciencia podríamos haberlo discutido de forma menos ortodoxa –Entonces dirigí mi mirada a la de los niños, esmeralda contra esmeralda, les sonreí buscando calmarlos–Tranquilos mocosos, ¿me devolverían lo que me han quitado?- ambos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza, no me extrañó cuando la niña sacó de su bolsillo un sobre. El sobre que guardaba en mi equipaje y no pude hallar al volver a ordenar el desastre que dejaron tras su paso. Por la cara de Thor, estarían castigados por un largo tiempo. Frigga no estaba menos decepcionada, casi quise reír.

Cuando el sobre estuvo en mis manos, se lo dejé al patriarca

-Como dije, tenía deudas y no pude solucionarlo antes, ya van dos años desde sus muertes y no fue hasta que…-pero me detuve, me recordé que no necesitaban saberlo –Madre no quería preocuparme antes, cuando nuestra situación financiera pendía de un hilo- Thor parecía relajarse al igual que la familia entera, exceptuando al viejo que me miraba con aquel aire despectivo aún. –Tenía pensado dejárselas a Thor, pero sin ofender, me parece mejor idea darles la casa y tierras como regalo a mis sobrinos- ambos abrieron los ojos como platos– En efecto, Odín seguía leyendo boquiabierto, el poder que les estaba dando si es que aceptaba. –Eso a cambio de todo el tiempo que no estuve ni estaré en sus vidas- Por la cara de los presentes la confusión no se les pasaría dentro de un rato. Suspiré sintiéndome más cansado que nunca

-Asique en vez de un pago lo que deseas es cortar lazos- Odín disfrutaba pinchando en la herida

-Así es- Thor me dedicó una mirada de asombro y decepción.

Me encerré en la habitación, dispuesto a que la familia tomara el regalo que les daba, era la decisión correcta. Yo no quería nada de eso, e incluso si necesitara el dinero esa propiedad jamás fue mía, ni jamás lo será. No podría valerme de eso, la idea de volver era desagradable. Lo que me atenazaba la conciencia, era la cara de decepción de todos –exceptuando al patriarca- sentir que les di esperanzas para arrancárselas. Pero vamos, ser un tío, no era lo mío.

-Loki ¿puedo entrar?- decía el rubio con ya la mitad de su cuerpo adentro, la risa se me escapó sola, Thor lo tomó como un sí. La cama era grande lo que nos daba el espacio suficiente como para sentarnos uno al lado del otro. Sin la necesidad de estar demasiado cerca –Escucha yo… lamento lo de esta tarde, padre se comportó como… nunca antes lo había visto precipitarse tanto y yo, estaba muy enojado, me confunde tu actitud… Aun así, esa no es excusa para tratarte como lo hice – Asentí intentando concentrarme en sus palabras y no cómo refulgían aquellas gemas color cielo – ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? Son tus propiedades Loki

-No, no lo son– le corté buscando su mirada para demostrarle lo decidido que estaba –son de tus hijos ahora, yo no quiero nada de ese hombre– Thor suspiró dejando escapar su molestia, parecía cansado de mi necedad. Estaba seguro de que su discusión con Odín salió mal y tendría la intensión de hacerme entrar en razón, era gracioso lo fácil que era leerlo, como un libro abierto

-Aunque no entiendo tu odio hacia tu padre ni la idea de regalarle a mis hijos tus propiedades, yo esperaba…-hizo un mohín –quiero decir… estaba muy feliz de que regresaras, creímos que te quedarías mucho tiempo, mis hijos te adoran Loki, eres su héroe- fruncí el ceño atontado, apenas me conocían era imposible tal cosa a menos que

-¿Sif les hablaba de mí?- el rubio asintió –Pero ellos debieron tener tres años en aquel entonces

-La grababa cuando les contaba cuentos- por su expresión supe lo mucho que la extrañaba, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios y continuó –Y te hizo el héroe de sus historias, los niños han visto esos videos por años y ahora estas en vivo ¿captas?- asentí, sintiéndome de pronto malhumorado, no por la idea de ser el héroe de dos mocosos de cinco años, Thor estaba chantajeándome emocionalmente y pareciera que ni cuenta se daba. Estúpido grandulón, no me esperaba este tipo de ataques – ¿Es necesario que no vuelvas más? ¿Por qué romper nuestros lazos? Somos familia Loki y eso no lo puedes cambiar-

-Mi decisión está tomada, Thor- él suspiró dejando caer su cabeza contra el colchón

-Tan terco- masculló deslizando su mano por mi brazo en un gesto extraño, me voltee entre sorprendido y molesto encontrándome con una expresión enternecida por ese nuevo mohín –Entonces dime ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para disfrutar de tan importante compañía?- sonreí

-Tres días– por su cara de decepción imaginé que reclamaría o algo pero se contuvo cambiando su molestia por una sonrisa

-Entonces tendremos que aprovecharte al máximo – el movimiento fue rápido, allí donde tenía su mano en mi brazo, tiró con fuerza para desestabilizarme y caer contra el colchón, al mirar al frente intentando soltarme ya estaba atrapado en esa prisión humana –Prepárate Loki- tragué con fuerza casi por inercia, turbado por ese fuerte cuerpo sobre el mío

* * *

 **Antes de despedirnos quería agregar que Undredal es real y no hace mucho la forma de llegar era en barco –aunque como nunca he estado allí esperemos que Wikipedia diga la verdad- asique en serio cuando me guié por mi bien querido google maps no podía evitar imaginarme a Loki sufriendo por llegar hasta allí y ser rescatado por un Thor muy nórdico –tenía que decirlo- nos leemos pronto**


	2. Día 1 parte 2

Cuéntanos un cuento tío

La puerta se abrió de golpe y estuve a punto de chillar del horror por encontrarnos con esos pares de ojos verdes analizando la escena, Thor no parecía interesarle, continuado con su agarre riendo fuerte.

-¡Papi malo!- mascullaban los dos acercándosenos intentando liberarme de la prisión que su padre representaba –Tío Loki es nuestro- gritaron al unísono, el sonido guió a Frigga entrando también, por sus expresión estaba sorprendida pero también percibí diversión ¿Era el único que estaba incomodo en esa habitación? Y es que esa familia no entendía lo que era espacio personal -¡No te preocupes Tío Loki te salvaremos del dragón!- _¿Cuál dragón?_ Quise preguntar pero los dos ya estaban sobre los hombros de su padre, el cuál se levantó fingiendo ser atacado por ambos, lanzando gruñidos de dolor, mientras los mocosos le tiraban del pelo o estiraban sus manos como si tuvieran espadas.

-Me rindo, me rindo- decía el valeroso Thor acuclillándose en un gesto dramático – Salve poderosa Frigga, princesa guerrera, salve poderoso Loki, príncipe hechicero- Los niños se lanzaron a sus brazos siendo apresados en una cariñosa escena. Desde mi posición seguía estático, anonadado por esa muestra de afecto, habían trascurridos demasiados años desde la última vez que vi algo tan cálido sin vomitar en el acto. Hasta podría decirse que fue agradable.

De pronto la niña me analizó con una sonrisa, haciéndole un gesto a su hermano. Ambos se soltaron del abrazo caminando en mi dirección

-Te hemos salvado príncipe de las mentiras- _¿Príncipe de las mentiras? No me jodan, Sif de todos los nombres eligió ESE_ –Y exigimos una recompensa- Enarqué una ceja desviando la mirada hasta su padre quien sonreía encogiéndose de hombros con un _sígueles el juego_

-¿Cuál recompensa?- susurré sentándome en la cama, ambos cruzaron una mirada para luego sonreír igual como hacía Thor

-Un cuento- contestaron a la misma vez

-¿eh? ¿Cómo dicen?- la niña se cruzó de brazos con orgullo mientras el que llevaba mi nombre jugaba con sus dedos avergonzado

\- Mami decía que eres el mejor cuentacuentos del mundo- _Pues su mami les mintió,_ pensé ladeando la cara –Y exigimos un cuento- vaya sobrina, esa niña no estaba con peros, no podía imaginármela a los quince años, Thor tendrá problemas en el futuro.

-No soy…- por la mirada preocupada de Frigga lancé un suspiro –Bien, qué cuento quieren que les narre- ambos al oírlo chillaron saltando y festejando corriendo de su padre a su abuela sin creérselo, tal vez –si sólo tal vez- Thor tenía razón con eso de ser el héroe de sus sobrinos. Ambos regresaron sentándose un poco más apartados para poder mirarme, a la misma distancia del mayor.

-Cuéntanos el del príncipe de las mentiras y el rey lobo- Pues ahora era yo el que estaba idiotizado. No tenía idea que existiera tal cuento. Sus miradas eran esperanzadoras. Maldita sea, ser tío era para romperse los huevos.

-Pues, no lo recuerdo muy bien- mentí con sutileza -¿Me dirían de que trata?- la niña resopló en un _Dah, Tío._ Fue el niño el que lo explicó, sorprendiéndome el hecho de que era la primera vez que hablaba sin hacerlo junto a su hermana.

 _-_ es un príncipe que salva a su hermana, la princesa Sif, del rey lobo- _OH, oh, oh Sif no les habría contado de nosotros ¿o sí? Además qué tanto sabía ella_ –para vivir feliz por siempre con el príncipe Thor- _Ah, ya veo es su versión de la historia_ –Además el príncipe de las mentiras desaparece y no sabemos que pasa

-mami decía que era un cuento inconcluso y que eras tú el único que se sabía todo el cuento, ya sabes si el príncipe era o no un mentiroso, si el rey lobo era real o si todo fue una gran mentira del príncipe- asentí mordiéndome el labio, vaya aprieto en que me metían. Eso era como confesar la verdad ¿qué debía hacer en estos casos? Estaba seguro que si me negaba a contárselos los niños me joderían hasta que tomara el vuelo de regreso a casa, si mentía estaba seguro de ser pillado, esos dos eran hábiles y fanáticos de dicho cuento y si decía la verdad, pues, eso sería espantoso.

Pero por otro lado ¿qué más daba? No les volvería a ver y el cuento les haría felices. Suspiré ante la loca idea, eso era estúpido

-Bien, ya lo recuerdo- mascullé, ambos se aprontaron al igual que su padre y abuela

-Había una vez, un castillo de hielo, tan grande y hermoso que cuando la luz se posaba en su estructura brillaba en los colores del arcoíris- los niños hicieron una expresión de WOW –Allí vivía un rey con un secreto, la reina del miedo, el príncipe de las mentiras y la princesa Sif-

-¡Jamás había escuchado de la reina del miedo!- Chilló la mocosa pero su hermano la reprendió con la mirada

-¿No decías que tu mami no se sabía todo el cuento? Yo si- ambos asintieron como si lo que saliera de mi boca fuera ley. Quise morderme la lengua –Bien, continuando con la historia. Como dije, el rey tenía un secreto y ese secreto es que cuando llegaba la luna llena se trasformaba en un cruel lobo, del que todos en el reino temían. La reina amaba al rey y jamás dudaba de su palabra ni de su honor. Era una reina muy bonita además. Ella era la mejor amiga de la reina Frigga- los niños se voltearon a mirar a su abuela sentada en el sillón tras suyo –Que provenía del reino de oro, donde su castillo de tan hermoso dorado siempre refulgía como el sol, allí lideraba el rey Odín, padre de todos y en especial de su primogénito el príncipe Thor- los niños lanzaron un chillido de emoción –El príncipe de las mentiras y la princesa Sif, eran amigos del príncipe Thor, y siempre lideraban fabulosas hazañas. Lo que el príncipe Thor no sabía pero el de las mentiras sí, era que Sif, tenía miedo cuando pasaban por tantos peligros pero como estaba enamorada del príncipe de oro lo seguía ciegamente- los niños asintieron – El príncipe de las mentiras, no obstante, seguía a sus amigos no por aventuras ni por amor, sino que por sobreprotección, pensando que si surgiera algún problema él los protegería

-¡El príncipe de las mentiras los cuidaba!- chillaron los dos aplaudiendo

-Pero un día el príncipe no pudo proteger del todo a Sif, hiriéndose la pierna luchando con un dragón- por la cara de mi cuñado pude notar su sorpresa y comprensión, recordaba ese día –Aunque no era grave el príncipe de las mentiras la cargó hasta el castillo de hielo para poder curarla. Era de noche y la reina del miedo había ido a visitar los reinos de más allá del cielo, por lo que sólo quedaban en palacio, el rey lobo y ellos.

-¿Y sus súbditos y sirvientes?- interrumpió la niña

-El rey lobo los despachó- acerté a contestar a lo que se me vino la idea –Porque esa noche era luna llena y no quería que lo vieran transformarse en lobo y dañar a alguien, cuando el príncipe de las mentiras se presentó frente al rey con su hermana herida, el rey lobo gritó dejándose llevar por lo que la luna llena le hacía, el príncipe se asustó al notar como su padre no era el mismo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, corrió a buscar un caballo y montar a su hermana en él para que pudiera sanarse en el reino del sol- los niños asintieron

-¿Pero el príncipe de las mentiras se quedó? ¿Por qué?- suspiré, era ahí donde se me complicaba el cuento

-Porque tenía que averiguar que pasaba en su reino y con su padre- ambos formaron con los labios la letra A- Para cuando regresó a encontrarse con su padre, lo que vio, fue algo aterrador y horrible que no se creía. Allí estaba frente a sus ojos el lobo del que tanto miedo tenía sus súbditos, era de pelaje negro, ojos rojos, con garras y colmillos afilados. –Los mocosos se escondían pero seguían atentos la historia –El príncipe de las mentiras sacó su espada y se dispuso a enfrentarse al lobo preocupado porque hubiese lastimado al rey, lucharon fieramente por largo rato pero el lobo era más fuerte que el príncipe y cuando perdió su espada el lobo le asestó un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente por toda la noche.

-¡NO!-chillaron ambos a lo que con una sonrisa se miraban emocionados -¡El rey lobo era real!-

-Era real, para cuando se despertó la reina estaba curando sus heridas, llorando amargamente, el príncipe de las mentiras se imaginó lo peor pero la reina le dijo que el rey lobo estaba bien y le pidió que nunca dijera nada sobre su encuentro con el monstruo de ojos rojos- Thor escuchaba atento igual que Frigga, no quería mirarlos, sabía que estaban analizando la historia por lo que era –La princesa Sif, se quedó una temporada en el reino del sol sin saber nunca lo sucedido, y el príncipe de las mentiras la extrañó pero prefirió eso a exponerla a tal peligro. Estaba decidido a matar al lobo y poner a salvo a su pueblo y su hermana

-¡Pero el lobo es el rey!- chillaban al unísono

-Pero él no lo sabía, asique cada luna llena seguía las huellas del lobo para combatirle, siempre quedando inconsciente y herido. El príncipe de las mentiras no era tan fuerte como su amigo Thor y su martillo Mjolnir pero jamás habría podido pedirle ayuda

-¿Por qué?- otra vez al mismo tiempo

-Porque el príncipe Thor tenía una desventaja que podría causar problemas al reino, Thor no podía mentir, con su corazón de oro lleno de amor y honestidad jamás habría podido ocultarle la verdad a su amada Sif y menos a su padre Odín, si se enteraba de que el lobo seguía con vida y que fue engañado por el rey lobo al decir que estaba muerto podía haber causado una guerra, sus tratados de paz extintos, la amistad de ambos reinos desaparecer y sino… de todas formas sería Odín quien mataría al lobo-

-¡No! Pobre príncipe de las mentiras- chillaban asintiendo varias veces –El padre de todos hubiese matado a su amigo el rey lobo- sus grititos de pánico me recordaron mucho a Sif -¡Pero sino él tendría que matar a su padre! ¡No!

-Bien, si no les gusta…- pero negaron desesperadamente con la cabeza

-¡Continua tiito!- lo dejé pasar

-Al príncipe de las mentiras le extrañaban dos cosas: la primera que su madre nunca decía nada cuando lo curaba como si supiese algo más pero no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta y la segunda que cada vez veía menos al rey. La princesa Sif regresó al reino, extrañada de ver a su hermano tan herido pero él que tenía una habilidad especial forjó una armadura y un escudo con su magia. Sin metal ni hielo, la hizo de mentiras uniéndolas entre ellas, así cuando se sentía débil su escudo de mentiras le entregaba las palabras de falsa calma para que Sif no se preocupara. Se apartó de ella sabiendo que su hermana estaba protegida por el valeroso príncipe Thor y su martillo. El problema vino después que ella regresó al reino del sol, cuando el lobo no sólo atacaba en luna llena sino que cada vez con más frecuencia, siendo día tras día.- los niños que ya no daban más con el miedo se acurrucaron entre los brazos de su padre pero decididos a seguir la historia hasta el final –Fue una noche cuando el príncipe de las mentiras se olvidó de su reconocido escudo en la biblioteca de palacio que descubrió con horror como su padre se transformaba en el lobo al que combatía. Antes de poder reaccionar vio a su madre inmóvil aterrada de la cercanía del monstruo y no tuvo más opción que salvarla, ésta vez el lobo le hizo daño pero no le dejó inconsciente. Huyendo por el ventanal que daba al bosque. Cuando le preguntó a la reina por qué nunca le dijo que el rey era el lobo ella le explicó que estaba bajo su hechizo del miedo y que jamás podría salir de él a menos que se le diera muerte, lo peor es que le sugería que olvidara todo o si no él también sería hechizado por el miedo-

-AHHH- exclamaban ambos- por eso era la reina del miedo- parecían satisfechos, al entornar la mirada en Thor pude reconocer su preocupación

-Pero el príncipe no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su padre causara más daño, buscando una manera de quitarle la maldición mandó a llamar a la hechicera más poderosa de los nueve reinos, mientras tanto luchaba cada vez más pero jamás hiriéndolo de muerte, la reina del miedo, era peor, ya que se encerraba en la negación de que eso no sucedía- Por la cara de Frigga ya me imaginaba el espanto de oír la terrible verdad de mi infancia –Cuando la princesa Sif regresó, el príncipe tenía el escudo y armadura de mentiras rotos, apenas pudiendo lanzarle una sonrisa burlona. Además había algo que ni él mismo quería confesarse

-¿Y qué era? ¿Se auto engañaba?- susurró el mocoso con mi nombre

-Sí, el príncipe de las mentiras se mentía hasta a él mismo, no quería admitir que en su última batalla el rey lobo le hechizó con el miedo- por la cara de horror de ambos pude asumir que era el peor de los males y que estaban más atentos de lo que esperaba –Pero antes de que el miedo llegara a su corazón se recordaba la promesa de proteger a su hermana y al reino entero. Aguardando hasta la noche para combatir a su padre, que ya había perdido su forma humana, besó la frente de su pobre madre temblando dónde el miedo había llegado hasta su corazón, sabía que esa sería su última batalla antes de que el miedo poseyera su alma-

-¡No!-chillaban abrazados a su padre al borde del llanto

-Bien, si quieren puedo dejarlo hasta ahí, hay cuentos más bonitos y…

-¡NO! Tú lo prometiste tiito- asentí buscando la aprobación de Thor y Frigga antes de continuar ¿Cómo hacer que la historia no sonara tan horrible? Tendría que ser un jodido final de cuentos de hadas

-Bien, pero luego no se quejen… en qué estaba… ah, ya recuerdo. El príncipe utilizando lo que le quedaba de magia volvió a unir su escudo y armadura, afiló su espada y se dirigió al bosque, dónde la nieve le saludaba con su temperatura habitual, para cuando llegó siguiendo el rastro de las huellas en la nieve vio a su padre lobo mirarle sin el brillo de su humanidad y el príncipe creyó que el miedo llegaría antes a su corazón de lo que esperaba- les dediqué una vista de soslayo a los mocosos, y la idea de hacerlo más grafico para que no terminasen con trauma me inundó –Bien, ahora necesito voluntarios –los niños alzaron las manos –necesito un robusto lobo malo- Thor sonrió levantando también la mano al comprender el juego

-Tenemos un participante- anuncié señalando a Thor, por las caritas de decepción estuve al borde de lanzar una carcajada- también necesito un escudo de mentiras y una espada- los ojos verdes brillaron

-¡yo seré la espada!- chilló la niña

-¡Yo seré el escudo!- decía el otro

-Bien, yo seré el bendito príncipe- ellos sonrieron llenos de gozo –como iba diciendo el príncipe estaba asustado

-¡Pero los príncipes no deberían asustarse!- decía la niña

-¡A callar que ahora eres una espada!- los dos infantes se rieron divertidos –El príncipe de las mentiras apretó su espada y escudo- ambos se levantaron para abrazarme, eso no era necesario pero ya qué, les tomé de las manos. _Menos sangriento_ , decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza _No los traumes –_ Y caminó con sigilo hacia el lobo – Thor se dispuso en cuatro patas gruñendo, debía decirlo, era lo más gracioso del mundo –Ambos se miraron por un largo segundo y fue el lobo quien se lanzó a atacar – qué bien, los cuatro en el piso en un abrazo de oso –el príncipe le asestó un golpe con su escudo de mentiras dejando que se separaran hasta rodear al lobo en su prisión de mentiras –para mi sorpresa el niño lo representaba muy bien empujando a su padre para abrazarlo por el cuello con brazos y el abdomen con piernas

-Mira abuelita soy una prisión- chillaba el niño a lo que Frigga asentía con una sonrisa

-Pero el lobo, fue más hábil y se deshizo fácilmente de ella- Thor lo dejó a un lado con suavidad antes de volver a ponerse en posición- El príncipe se acercó con su espada para atacarlo pero el lobo la alejó de un solo golpe- ahora era la niña que estiraba sus brazos juntando las manos como si fuera una espada y al acercarse a su padre se arrastraba sentándose al lado de su hermano- el lobo le apresó, posicionándose sobre él- Thor me miró burlón al dominarme en el piso –pero el príncipe de las mentiras se dio media vuelta estirando su mano para llegar a la espada que le daría fin a tan grande amenaza- de misma manera mientras estiraba un brazo a donde estaba la niña, se acercaba de apoco para estar más cerca – Fue una mala idea ya que el lobo con sus grandes garras le hería la espalda, una y otra y otra vez- mascullé intentando no recordarlo concentrándome en estirar un poco más la mano para tomar la de la niña, Thor seguía moviendo sus manazas por mi espalda como si arañara -entonces alcanzó su espada y se volteó para hundir su espada en el corazón del lobo- la niña posó uno de sus dedos en el pecho de su padre haciendo un sonido parecido a _PIM_ refiriéndose a la puñalada – Entonces el lobo y el príncipe de las mentiras se miraron los ojos y supo que su padre volvía a reconocerlo. Con las últimas de sus fuerzas una lágrima se le escapó y se derrumbó a su lado- pude notar la tristeza con la que me miraba

-Papi, tienes que hacerte el muerto- él sonrió recostándose a mi lado. Tras uno segundos todos volvimos a nuestros puestos en primer lugar, los mocosos no paraban de sonreír, suspiré al ver que todo salió mejor de lo esperado

-¿Y qué pasó después?- inquirió la niña

-El príncipe sintió como su corazón se llenaba de miedo y sonrió sabiendo que por sus heridas moriría

-¡No!- chillaban ambos al borde de dejarme sordo

-Calma, calma ¿no creen en los milagros? Bien, este es uno de esos.-su alivio era evidente –La hechicera que mandó a llamar apareció de entre la nieve analizándolo profundamente con sus ojos color invierno, se agachó frente a él poniendo una mano sobre su frente, el príncipe de las mentiras pudo sentir como su espalda volvía a unirse y su pecho estaba más cálido, antes de que pudiera hablar el cuerpo del lobo se rodeó de una luz verde hasta mostrar la pálida piel convirtiéndose en el rey que recordaba. La hechicera sonrió y sin mover los labios dijo: _Encontraste la manera de matar al lobo sin matar al rey, puedo leer en tu interior el deseo de que viva a costa de la tuya ¿harías en serio ese último sacrificio príncipe de las mentiras?_ En su interior contestó con un _Sí_ ella sonrió y sopló en su rostro su magia verde _La maldición de lobo ha desaparecido de tu padre asique será el buen rey de tus recuerdos, vivirá con nobleza por el resto de sus días y jamás recordará su vida como lobo, a cambio el miedo que quité del corazón de tu madre residirá junto con el tuyo, será una vida cruel y tormentosa pero te añadí el valor para soportarlo, además te permitiré vivir en la gloria eterna en mi palacio de luz, siempre estarás rodeado de felicidad y alegría, aunque siempre vivas con miedo serás feliz._ El príncipe agradecido alzó una mano hasta tocar la fría piel de la hechicera _Eres hermosa_ pensó desde el fondo de su corazón cubierto de miedo- Para cuando alcé la cabeza los mocosos tenían la mueca más triste que he visto, y no sólo eran ellos, Frigga estaba cabizbaja con el rostro pensativo, no pude leer la mirada de Thor pero parecía sufrir –Y fin– mascullé sacándolos de trance

-¡No! Tiene que seguir- chillaban los dos al unísono, suspiré cansinamente hastiado de la situación

-El príncipe miró a la lejanía a su hermana sonriendo junto a su amado Thor, mientras las reinas y reyes hablaban animadamente. Suspiró sintiendo como su corazón aún no se acostumbraba al miedo, la hechicera lo miró sabiendo en lo que pensaba _Ellos tendrán una buena vida, es de ti de quien deberías preocuparte_ , él la miró y en sus ojos pudo reflejar la calma y gratitud que sentía, la hechicera entonces lo vistió de su armadura de mentiras esperándole a las afueras del palacio sabiendo que en eso no podría ayudarle. El príncipe de las mentiras se separó de sus padres, la reina que ya no tenía miedo le abrazó prometiendo guardar el secreto del lobo hasta la tumba, entonces se acercó a la princesa Sif que fruncía el ceño enojada _TE VAS CON UNA DESCONOCIDA_ le encaró pero su armadura de mentiras se movió por si sola encogiéndole los hombros _¿Sabes lo que dicen en el pueblo? Que le temes a un lobo falso y por eso te vas_

-¡No!- chillaba el niño –La princesa Sif no debería decir eso – la niña asentía quedándose por primera vez callada

-Pero ella no lo sabía ¿cierto?- ambos volvieron a asentir –El príncipe de las mentiras le sonrió y ella gritó – _Eres un cobarde_ -

-¡No!- gritó la niña con los ojos llorosos, _oh qué buen tío, hacer llorar a sus sobrinos el primer día de conocernos, sí, ese soy yo_ –Pobrecito príncipe… qué injusto

-Y él sonrió dejándola irse de su lado, a dónde no hubiera peligro ni miedo. Cuando sintió que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, la armadura de mentiras se le fue cayendo, palabra tras palabra, hasta que la máscara de mentiras se deshacía dejando ver las lágrimas de tristeza del príncipe de las mentiras. La hechicera que era buena y justa, tras unos años después de compartir su reino con él, le quitó la carga del miedo de su madre pero por mucho que intentara sacarle el suyo, se negaba a salir. Al final el príncipe le sonrió y le confesó que ya no le importaba mantenerlo, era la forma de recordar el amor por su familia, su reino y por su hermana. Cuando la hechicera se fue, el príncipe de las mentiras sonrió dejando que su última mentira cayera en forma de lágrima Y… Fin- cuando alcé la vista los dos estaban llorando a lo grande aferrándose del pecho de Thor _AH… Mierda_

-¡BUAH! ¡Pobrecito! ¡Nadie excepto la hechicera comprendió lo valiente que fue!- el niño hipaba por el llanto, la niña tomó la palabra

-Tan bueno y el rey jamás lo recordaría- Carajos y ahora qué. Para mi sorpresa los niños se abalanzaron sobre mí, mojándome la camisa

-Mocosos…- mascullé mirando a Thor –Ya les dije que no era buena idea…

-NO- decía la niña –es el mejor cuento del mundo

-Sí- masculló el niño – Es maravilloso saber que el príncipe de las mentiras era tan bueno

-Si- ambos sonrieron con las lágrimas de cocodrilo surcándoles las mejillas. Algo que creí muerto se removió en mi interior. Moviendo mi cuerpo por acto reflejo, los brazos que creí jamás volver a dar cariño rodearon a las dos criaturas en un abrazo sintiéndose cómo el que nunca le di como despedida a su madre. Era cálido.

Tras unos eternos minutos mascullé con serenidad

-Hey mocosos ¿hasta cuándo tienen pensado dejarme sus babas encima?- Ambos rieron seguidos de su padre, al alzar la mirada Frigga tenía una sonrisa rota. Los infantes volvieron a su humor habitual soltándose del agarre y corriendo por la habitación

-El tío es el mejor cuentacuentos del mundo –gritaba la niña –mami tenía razón- se pararon frente a Thor

-¿Papi no crees lo mismo?- el rubio asintió, los mocosos continuaron su camino hasta Frigga donde exclamaban y gritaban, pero fue al hombre oculto por esas gruesas murallas al que hablaban y comentaban que me heló la sangre.

Loki Laufeyson, Alias: Despojo humano, Tío, cuentacuentos y por los siguientes segundos el cretino con los ojos más abiertos del mundo entero.

Odín escuchó todo mi discurso, y por lo visto también comentaba con los diablillos sus escenas favoritas.

Para variar Frigga fue la que notó mi turbación por lo que con un _Es hora de dormir niños, su Tío debe estar muy cansado_ y un portazo me dejó solo con mis pensamientos. O eso habría deseado porque el idiota de Thor no parece comprender las indirectas. Seguía sentado en el piso mirándome fijamente.

-Thor- mascullé sacándolo de su ensimismamiento –necesito descansar- pero no parecía dispuesto, levantándose desganadamente para luego sentarse a mi lado, casi rozando nuestros hombros. Fruncí el entrecejo, me inquietaba su familiaridad con un desconocido. Porque yo lo era. Regresé después de años de olvidar mis orígenes y sólo por una promesa que fácilmente podía romper. Mis vínculos con ese hombre estaban rotos, obsoletos desde que me fui, y su título como cuñado no cambiaría ese hecho. Pero allí estaba yo, a centímetros de distancia contando mis traumas de infancia como si fueran cuentos de hadas. Ahora ya estaba seguro, perdí la cabeza –Thor, en serio necesito dormir, ha sido un día muy largo; primero casi muero congelado, luego vino ese pequeño intercambio de opiniones y ahora la he cagado con contarles un cuento a esos dos- el rubio abrió la boca pero con un movimiento de manos le espeté a que me dejara continuar –Y ni mencionar el vuelo desde New Jersey hasta aquí, han sido como mil horas, en clase turista, amigo- su risa destensó el nudo que se me alojaba en el cuello

-Tienes razón, es sólo que eso ha sido… fantástico… muy elocuente-

-Querrás decir fatídico y trastornador ¿o no viste a esos críos llorando?- el negó sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa

-Les conmovió tanto que les has hecho llorar-

-¿Y eso es algo de lo que debería sentirme orgulloso?- Thor rió dándome palmetazos en la espalda

-Claro, realmente eres el mejor cuentacuentos del mundo, actuado incluso, ahora tendré que preocuparme porque no se oculten en tu maleta cuando te vayas- su voz estaba cargada de alegría

-No jodas- mascullé aterrado

-Eres su ídolo y me acabas de sepultar si es que tuve alguna oportunidad de ser su héroe favorito- inevitablemente me eché a reír ¿desde cuándo Loki era más popular que el invencible Dios del trueno? –Ni te sorprendas cuando mañana exijan tu atención- Bufé encogiéndome de hombros, el día de mañana me sonaba a tortura–Tu hermana siempre lo supo- enarqué una ceja

-¿El qué?

-Que la protegías- El agudo dolor en el pecho me obligó a suspirar, puse la mejor mascara de indiferencia que pude

-Sólo son cuentos, Thor- él asintió para levantarse lentamente hasta posicionarse frente a la puerta

-Lo que tú digas príncipe de las mentiras- y ahí me quedé completamente estático, sintiendo una creciente vergüenza y ansiedad recorrerme el pecho.

* * *

 **BUAH! Al final sigo sin saber para qué lado se conduce en Noruega ¡Es una tragedia! ¿Cómo puedo continuar con esa duda? Jajaja Ok, mal teatro barato. Como sea, este segundo capítulo como habrán notado es mayoritariamente la pésima infancia de Loki traducida a cuento, el siguiente tendrá mucha más acción, se los aseguro ya que los capítulos prácticamente componen los cuatro días en que vivirá en Undredal –intensos días con Thor y su familia- XDDD me alegra mucho las visitas recibidas y espero lo hayan disfrutado. También a los seguidores y obviamente a MenteEnBlanco que me sigue en cada locura que escribo.**

 **Sin más, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Día 2 parte 1

Día 2

Panqueques, besos y recuerdos

 _Por favor detente, papá ¡No! ¡Mamá haz algo! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Alguien…! ¡SÁLVEME! ,_ Desperté con la mano alzada hacia el techo jadeando muy rápido, tenía la sabana pegada al cuerpo sudoroso, el resto de frazadas yacían en el suelo, seguramente... No veía del todo, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder saberlo con certeza. Perdido en el espacio tiempo busqué con la mirada algo que me diera mayor claridad. Di con la lámpara de noche de lado derecho, la mano me temblaba demasiado como para darle al interruptor al primer intento. _Necesito Luz, aire, no puedo respirar…_ entonces el clic de que todo estaba bien me inundó. Alce la vista encontrándome con una habitación que no reconocía, tardé unos segundos en recordarme que sólo fue una pesadilla. Tardé un poco más en recordar TODO mi día anterior. Había sido en todos los sentidos posibles un completo desastre. No me extrañaba sentirme tan cansado, aunque la pesadilla también había aportado lo suyo.

Busqué mi móvil, aun cargando, señalaba las cinco treinta de la madrugada, eso equivalía a… una, dos, cuatro, seis horas de sueño, _Maldición_. De todas formas sería incapaz de caer en los brazos de Morfeo otra vez demasiado asustado por la escena que se me repetía. _Estoy enloqueciendo_ , me recordé.

Con desgano bajé de la cama descubriendo lo calefaccionada que estaba la habitación, seguro de que por cómo se veía desde el ventanal, afuera habrían unos quince grados bajo cero, mínimo. Frente a la cama estaba el televisor de pantalla plasma, unos dos muebles de corte clásico que para mi sorpresa y el juego de sombras de la tenue luz entonaba a la perfección con tan tecnológico aparato. En busca del bolso saqué un par de prendas retirándome hasta la ducha. Necesitaba quitarme el sudor y los nervios de encima.

De regreso me senté atontado con la toalla en los hombros, aunque estaba en otro país mis hábitos no cambiaban en nada ¿Qué haría hasta que los Odinson se despertaran? Dormir para mi mala suerte, no parecía ser una opción. Tal vez ver televisión, la encendí y adivinen ¡Estaba en jodido Noruego! canal tras canal en el mismo idioma ¿Por qué señor? ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarme de mi propio idioma? Bufé apagando el aparato. No tenía computadora y mi móvil no era precisamente una novedad de última generación ¿Leer? No, eso había hecho casi veinte horas seguidas, me repetí por tercera vez la divina comedia. Mala idea, estaba sintiéndome casi tan mal como Dante en el purgatorio.

Pensé entonces en desayunar y recorrer los alrededores. Me parecía mejor idea que aburrirme unas tres horas seguidas. Seguramente nadie lo notaría.

Lo bueno de vivir lleno de deudas es que te acostumbras al trabajo duro y salir con sigilo de casa se me había hecho una habilidad nata, estaba acostumbrado a escabullirme, saltar y rodear obstáculos con la gracia de una gacela. Madre nunca se enteró de mis trabajos de medio tiempo de barman desde las tres de la madrugada. O eso espero.

La escalera apenas y chirreaba bajo mi peso, si mal no recordaba la cocina estaba de lado izquierdo. Tan monumental y estoica casa era como un laberinto de amplias habitaciones y al parecer tres salas de estar y… _Me perdí, maldición_.

Me llevé una mano al rostro _, Insisto casa gigante._ Me quedé quieto unos segundos pensando en si podía regresar a mi habitación, lo dudaba. Era gracioso lo mucho que me recordaba a estar varado en la nieve, siempre perdido en Undredal. Alcé la vista y juraría haber oído el sonido de una silla chocar contra cerámica, casi por instinto lo seguí, avanzando con cautela hasta dar con la puerta que escondía tal sonido. Al abrirla un haz de luz me cegó unos breves instantes para luego encontrarme con el rostro mañanero de cierto vikingo tragando panqueques. Fue como una bofetada. Al que menos deseaba ver y a tan temprana hora era a Thor.

El aroma dulzón de su comida con uno particularmente amargoso del café me tentaba a quedarme y sentarme a su lado. De todas formas no había mucho que hacer, tampoco estaba seguro de como regresar. Maldije su sonrisa ¿habría algún momento en que no lo hiciera? Al menos podía decir que encontré la cocina.

Era espaciosa pero cálida igual que la casa misma, era obvio que en ello contribuyó Frigga. La pequeña mesita donde el musculoso sujeto desayunaba era de madera tallada, un detalle que la mayoría de los muebles del lugar tenían. Entonces me permití ver al rubio, trayendo nuevamente prendas demasiado livianas para el frío clima, la camisa se le ajustaba perfectamente al trabajado cuerpo, señalando esos duros músculos tensándose al alzar el tenedor, jeans oscuros entornando sus fuertes piernas, de calzado no podría asegurarlo, cubierto por la mesa pero imaginaba que traía las típicas botas CAT amarillas o algo parecido. Era la masculinidad en persona, volví a sentirme algo andrógeno con el cabello tomado en una coleta y la chaqueta larga delineando mi figura flacucha. ¿Era correcto sentirse menos hombre por culpa de ese troglodita cargado de feromonas?

-Waaa- chilló el rubio al notar mi presencia dando un salto casi imperceptible, curvé los labios en una sonrisa burlona -¡Dios, Loki! Me asustaste hasta la muerte- mascullaba llevándose una mano al corazón – ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?- Me acerqué con lentitud, tanteando sus reacciones, las pupilas dilatadas le daban un aspecto más salvaje de lo que me esperaba, casi excitado. Alejando la vista de él la direccioné hasta la mesa donde el café manchaba la mesita y la taza rodaba hasta detenerse contra el plato de panqueques. Ya iban dos veces botando líquidos.

-Unos segundos- contesté alzando la taza para llevarla hasta el fregadero donde un paño blanquecino me esperaba para limpiar el desastre de la mesa. Al regresar, su mirada me cohibía siguiendo el recorrido que trazaba con el trapo por sobre la madera –Estaba buscando la cocina

-Creí que dormirías un poco más- gesticuló levantando el plato

-Eso creí también, pero supongo que el madrugar se me hizo una costumbre inalteble- él asintió pero entonces al dejar el plato, empezó a caminar a mi alrededor formando un circulo –Ahá, no hay maleta, ni indicios de huida- hablaba para sí mismo – Bien, eso es un progreso- sonrisa amplia, MUY amplia

-¿Progreso? No huiré Thor, tengo que esperar la firma de Odín después de todo- me lanzó un bufido como respuesta

-Insistes en eso, vamos Loki- murmuraba poniéndose lo que parecía un delantal rosa con corazones, la quijada me cayó hasta el suelo –Sabes que a mis hijos y a mí nos importa un comino esa herencia, te queremos a ti- inevitablemente el sonrojo me vino a las mejillas ¿Acaso a ese estúpido no le avergonzaba hacer una declaración como esa? Tal parecía que no porque se le notaba decidido, todo un contraste para la nueva prenda cubriéndole el pecho –No nos conformaremos con menos– ese tono de voz, era una afirmación. Ahora era yo el que bufaba.

-Thor ustedes… n…no me conocen ¿qué tal si soy una mala persona? El abrirme las puertas de tu hogar es… muy… Argh… ¡y quítate esa maldita cosa!-chillé por una octava más alta de mi voz común

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- decía modelándolo dando giros estúpidos –Frigga me lo eligió dice que como soy un madre/padre es mi deber tener un delantal- eso no eliminaba mi inquietud. Dando pasos largos se acercó hasta donde todavía estaban los ingredientes de los panqueques ¿no estaría pensando en hacerme de comer o sí? Estúpido hombre –Y para que lo sepas, confío plenamente en ti, es cosa de verte, te llevas bien con los niños

-Los hice llorar

-Te quieren y admiran

-Es estúpido fanatismo

-Casi mueres congelado por no causarnos problemas- ahí me quedé callado, debía admitir que el bastardo tenía un punto- Le quieres dar tus bienes a mis hijos

-No los necesito

-Que ya lo sé, pero si fueras un mal sujeto ahora mismo tú y padre estarían matándose con la mirada- A lo que se llevó el dedo índice al mentón con un gesto pensativo –aunque eso sí sucedió… supongo que sólo es porque ambos tienen malas pulgas, nada que un poco de cerveza no repare. Incluso ahora tienes la amabilidad de solucionar tus problemas en el lugar que menos deseas estar ¿crees que pienso que eres un mal sujeto?- alejé la mirada sintiéndome un libro abierto. Tal vez Thor no era un tonto vikingo como pensaba –Y… ¿quieres panqueques o Hot cakes?- ¡HOLA TONTO VIKINGO!

-Está bueno…- mascullé asombrado por el dulzor que disfrutaba mi lengua, era un sabor delicioso, mis papilas gustativas estaban danzando. La sonrisa tonta en su rostro se enanchó, los ojos volvían a brillarle

-¿Creías lo contrario?- decía fingiéndose ofendido, asentí sin dejar de comer –Pues, ya te dije que soy madre y padre, lo que implica que en mis tiempos libres en vez de pasármelas en bares jugando a ser macho y citas como crees- asique sí leía mi mente, eso o mi obvia mueca.

-No en citas- susurré tras la taza de café humeante

-Para que lo sepas luego de recoger a los niños de la escuela o los fines de semana, me la paso cociendo disfraces, horneando galletas, contando cuentos, jugando con espadas y por supuesto cocinando, también se limpiar y no hace mucho vivíamos en nuestra casa cerca de aquí –asentí, la vida de un viudo con hijos no debía ser precisamente fácil, la primera impresión que tuve de ese hombre distaba del juguetón padre con delantal que desayunaba conmigo. La inquietud se volvió en un sentimiento cálido que no pude identificar del todo ¿admiración o algo más? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta –Pero necesitaba de ayuda, madre es mucho mejor que yo, obviamente-

-Eso veo-

-Vivir aquí es más cómodo para todos, es un peso menos- Por unos segundos imaginé a Sif, debió ser una buena vida, no lo dudo, con Thor a su lado cualquiera puede ser feliz, morir demasiado joven sin poder ver a sus hijos crecer era una jugarreta asquerosa del destino… No quise seguir por esa línea, lamentarlo no cambiaría nada -¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?- preguntó

-Un paseo por aquí estaría bien- contesté encogiéndome de hombros, el reloj de pared marcaba un cuarto para las siete, aun temprano para un humano normal

-Llevaré café- enarqué una ceja a medida que me cruzaba de brazos

-no te he invitado- mascullé en tono de orden

-Es una lástima porque si no recuerdas tu propio idioma dudo que recuerdes la villa- bufé dispuesto a largarme antes de que me siguiera el paso. Tardé un par de minutos en localizar la salida, para cuando lo logré el maldito estaba afuera esperándome con una mochila al hombro y una actitud de, _Ya te estabas tardando._

 _Mi propia sangre manchando la inmaculada nieve, frio por todas partes, el dolor de mis dedos hasta no sentirlos, la carne abierta en lugares que no debería, arde y me duele tanto que apenas y me permite respirar, los copos cayendo sobre el cuerpo desnudo, odio la nieve, odio el frío, odio la sangre… nadie vino, mamá no me salvó. Las huellas a la lejanía ¿es algún ángel de la muerte? Son firmes, el ángel está llorando, estoy seguro… ¿qué dice? "¡Loki! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Loki! ¡Maldita!" El ángel grita contra una sombra pero no lo entiendo, algo pesado cae contra la nieve gimotea como mamá, Tal vez sea ella, ya no me importa "¡Loki! ¡Soy Hela, tu tía! ¡Loki por favor!" Es cálido, estas lágrimas son diferentes a las de mamá, llora por mí y no por miedo, se siente bien "¡Loki! ¡Loki! ¡Loki!"_

 _-_ ¡Hey, Loki!- chilla Thor zarandeándome cual bandera –te quedaste atrás mirando la nada- asentí sin dejar de mirar la asquerosa nieve rodeándome, aun la veía roja, un tipo de ataque de pánico muy común según el psiquiatra, yo no le veía nada de común a seguir recordando, la hipnosis no podía borrar las cicatrices, no una así.

Me solté de su agarre demasiado cansado por las súbitas emociones que me carcomían, necesitaría algún medicamento para la ansiedad. Thor seguía mirándome con preocupación, fingí que no le veía y seguí como si nada, sintiendo las arcadas en la garganta, odiaba la nieve, odiaba su pureza, su perfección, no me permitía disfrutar del verde tan puro de esos árboles ancestrales, de los colores y la belleza que representaba Undredal. _Madre…_

-Oye Loki ¿a dónde tienes pensado ir? Por allí llegas hasta…- asentí sin dejar de caminar, la nieve era más extensa de esa camino, tuve que afirmarme del tronco de un árbol para no caerme y hacer el ridículo frente a Thor

-La villa Laufeyson- susurré, por las zancadas que me seguían supe que Thor no estaba dispuesto a quedar atrás

-Lo admito- masculló obligando a voltearme –Eres más ágil de lo que creía, eso de que vengas de ciudad y hayas olvidado tu pueblo no cambia tus genes- me encogí de hombros por inercia.

De pronto me agaché sintiendo al rubio a la espera entonces la veloz bola de nieve que escondí en la mano le dio en pleno rostro. Una estrepitosa risa nació de mi garganta sorprendiéndome hasta a mí mismo. Sintiéndome infantil comencé a correr sorteando obstáculos a sabiendas que por los sonidos pesados de mi compañero me perseguía con sed de venganza.

De pronto una larga mano me atrapo en un abrazo por la cintura.

-¡Te tengo! ¡Granuja!- decía a mi oído con un tono Burlón, la otra mano que no podía ver se aplastó contra mi rostro llenándolo del frio hielo, jadee intentando sin éxito liberarme del agarre mientras el captor reía divertido, cuando se hubo calmado susurró –ya sé dónde me llevas asique te daré un aventón- quise preguntar a qué se refería, habría deseado no saberlo al sentir como era levantado como un saco de papas y llevado en su hombro, no pude ni moverme demasiado aterrado de caer

-¡Thor! ¡Bájame!- chillé como un gato erizado, no era una orden sino una clara súplica. El rubio me lanzó una sonrisita cargada de felicidad comenzando el camino como si mi peso fuera nada –Thor- me aferré a lo que encontraba al paso, en este caso a su cintura en una pose bastante estúpida, mi orgullo era lo de menos para lo aterrado que estaba –No me hagas suplicar- ya lo estaba haciendo pero tal vez y se apiadaba de mí, por su carcajada comprendí que era más testarudo de lo que ya le atribuía.

Los minutos trascurrieron y para cuando dejé mis esperanzas volar descubrí con asombro que el rubio si sabía a dónde me dirigía, _Sif traidora ¡era nuestro lugar secreto!_ Pensaba fulminando a la nada.

Thor me sentó en una roca que se encargó de limpiar de nieve, me sentí muy al estilo princesa pero lo dejé pasar demasiado cabreado para modular palabra. La mochila que antes traía en la mano libre quedó en mis piernas. También se me antojaba algo de café.

-Me siento algo traicionado- mascullé sin quitarle la vista al termo tono rojo chillón, El rubio seguía de pie frente a mí, maravillado por el paisaje que yo ni siquiera me detuve a observar

-¿por cargarte?- negué, por eso estaba molesto y ya me vengaría

-Porque ella te trajera a nuestro lugar secreto- a medida que las palabras abandonaban mis labios me avergonzaba por sonar tan infantil. Estaba poniéndome a su altura. La carcajada no se hizo esperar.

-¡Loki!- farfullaba sin dejar de reírse –Eso es– una larga carcajada, tanteé la posibilidad de lanzarlo desde donde estábamos ¿Sobreviviría a la caída? Lo dudaba, alzando la mirada le dediqué mi peor mueca, él continuó riéndose unos momentos más –Lo siento, es sólo que me sorprendiste con la guardia baja. No me esperaba esto- negué buscando dos vasos de policarbonato para depositar el brebaje caliente. Ahogado en berrinche la mitad cuerda me obligaba a recordarme que era un hombre adulto y que jamás regresaría –No sé cómo tomarás esto pero…uhm… también es mi lugar secreto con los niños y estoy seguro que han traído a mamá _-¿Cómo iba? Algo de no volver jamás, cuenta hasta mil…_ intimidad completamente traspasada –Cuando se enteren que era tu lugar secreto con su madre ¡Dios! Me harán construir un santuario o algo _\- Cuenta hasta cien mil_ , límite de paciencia superado.

Aunque sonara ridículo me sentía pasado a llevar, donde un nivel de confianza es corrompido o algo así, me estaba sintiendo todo lo infantil que podía. Suspiré intentando relajar el entrecejo, últimamente siempre lo traía fruncido. El amargo del café se llevó el nudo, dedicándome a mirar hasta ese blanquecino paisaje, apenas y unos atisbos marrones de algunos techos a la distancia, otros amarillentos, y claro, las aguas de un tono cielo reflejando al pueblo y esos majestuosos montes de un tono azulado y blanco. El lugar donde podía sentirme en calma fue profanado.

Me reí por lo tonto que sonaba.

Thor se sentó a mi izquierda bebiendo el líquido de un solo trago, su compañía me inquietaba como el vaticinio a una posible tormenta. No quise darle vueltas al asunto.

-Necesitaba pensar- susurré ocultando el rostro contra el vaso –pero alguien me jodió el plan- el nombrado ni se inmutó

-No me culpes- masculló encogiéndose de hombros- es sólo que tengo la impresión de que en cuanto me dé la vuelta saldrás huyendo y no te volveremos a ver- Tan mal no estaba después de todo –Sif decía que eras el niño más mentiroso, conflictivo busca pleito de todo Undredal

-Vaya honor- bufé

-Pero que en cuanto se volteaba juraba ver apenas unos segundos la expresión más triste del mundo. Siempre decía que tenía miedo de volver a casa y no encontrarte- se rascó la barba quedamente –Ahora entiendo el por qué- no dije ni pio dispuesto a dejarlo divagar –Tu cuento es tu niñez– no le desmentí, aunque internamente el agónico suplicio de que alguien supiera eso me carcomía –Tú eres el príncipe de las mentira, tu tía Hela…

-Madre –le corregí

-Tu madre, La hechicera, Farbauti la reina del miedo y… Laufey… el rey lobo… él… a ti…-su silencio fue como oír por primera vez al terapeuta, escuchar tus traumas de la boca de otro es como oír un sonido desgarrador.

-Él me maltrataba –le corté –no fue una linda infancia precisamente y por lo mismo me olvidé de todo- Fin quise decir pero por su expresión las dudas estaban por salírseles de la lengua

-Quiero verlas– exigió, me pregunté a qué se refería dudando de si comprendí bien

-Dijiste que la última vez que el lobo te atacó fue en la espalda, quiero verlas… tus cicatrices- los colores se me fueron a la cara

-¿Cómo dices?- nuevamente el café rodó por la nieve, ese bruto estaba habituado a lanzar lo que se le interpusiese en el camino y en ese momento era lo que lo alejaba de inmovilizarme al muy puro estilo llave de lucha libre, estaba sobre mí con el pecho contra la roca, los brazos hacia atrás aferrados por su manaza la otra desatándome la chaqueta alzando con impaciencia la ropa.

Chillé como becerro en matadero, entonces vino esa mano caliente recorriéndome la piel, el tacto me descargó una corriente que me obligó a mantenerme quieto, la mano era hábil algo callosa pero satisfactoriamente agradable. Su aliento contra las costillas me provocó un jadeo de sorpresa

-No es perceptible a la vista, pero son un poco más ásperas que el resto de tu piel, parecen… latigazos… ¿con qué te lo hizo?- todo sin dejar de recorrerme aunque la chaqueta le entorpecía llegar a mis hombros no se daba por vencido, varios estremecimientos me tenían al borde de crear sonidos muy vergonzosos, intenté concentrarme en la pregunta.

-Cinturón- mascullé apenado –me azotó hasta que el cuero se rompió– imaginé en su cara una mueca de incredulidad y desagrado. La frase fue lo suficientemente desgarradora para soltarme con suavidad recuperando la postura y dignidad que intentaba proferir.

Estaba seguro que el color de las mejillas no se me iba aún, como tampoco la sensación de sus dedos sobre mi piel desnuda pero mantuve la mirada serena, no quería demostrarle lo mucho que me afectaba. Si pude narrar algo tan desagradable como un cuento para niños fácilmente podría vivir con ello. Me reencontré con sus ojos brillosos en la expresión más dolorosa que podría recordar desde madre. No era lástima, era real y tangible dolor. Habría preferido su pena a ver eso, para variar ese rubio saltaba a mis suposiciones, y no es que fuera precisamente una persona difícil de leer, el problema nacía de que siempre saltaba del molde, y su bondad me abofeteaba de lleno.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué? No lo… entiendo… esto es tan salvaje- negaba con la cabeza sin cambiar su mueca, más afectado de lo que imaginé, era gracioso que en esa situación fuera yo el fuerte. Vislumbré por unos breves segundos el rostro de mi hermana, con esa misma expresión, en la misma situación. Internamente me alegré por saberme en lo correcto. La decisión que tomé aunque dolorosa había sido la mejor. Sif jamás habría podido perdonar a Laufey ni ser la misma de siempre, su salud mental dependía de mis mentiras.

-Lo fue, aunque lo que les conté a tus hijos es casi lo único que recuerdo- confesé cambiando la vista hasta ese horizonte incierto –Madre temía que el dolor me convirtiera en alguien inhumano, suicida e inestable. Hubieron muchas terapias pero al final cortaron por lo sano y con un par de sesiones de hipnosis volví a ser un niño más o menos completo- mascullé con un gesto de manos, sabía que Thor estaba más que atento pero me negaba a voltearme a mirarlo, seguía avergonzado por revelar ese oscuro secreto y más por las marcas visibles –Aunque claro, todo tiene su efecto adverso, por ejemplo, me olvidé de toda mi vida en Undredal, también los buenos recuerdos, las personas, tradiciones incluso el mismo idioma-

-Ya decía yo que era raro que se te olvidara el nórdico- gesticulaba Thor denotando más optimismo que minutos anteriores.

-Ayer simplemente me guié por el instinto, regresar fue complicado de muchas formas, detesto la nieve a un nivel celular hice como mil paradas antes de llegar

-Y se te ocurre venir en invierno- mascullaba a mi espalda

-Oh, vamos, el boleto de avión es mucho más económico– su bufido me robó una carcajada – se supone que ya debería estar más que superado, pero hay cosas que siempre fallan; olores, caras, pensamientos inconexos, para serte sincero es un dolor en el culo- volteé para ver su rostro, mucho menos deprimido pero con ese destello dubitativo –A ti mismo, si no fuera porque dijiste que te envió Frigga habrías sido un pueblerino más, hay extractos de tu sonrisa y pelo rubio pero eres una laguna mental, de tu madre recordaba su olor pero no su cara y de Odín hay cero- Thor asintió lentamente, por su expresión parecía querer tragarse cada una de las palabras que salían de mi boca

-¿y de Sif?- preguntó de pronto con notable preocupación

-Al principio, todo el tiempo, después de la hipnosis me tomó tres años reconocerla por una foto, es grato de vez en cuando encontrarla en sueños, madre decía que son recuerdos imborrables, aunque ahora si me muestras una foto de la Sif adulta sólo la reconocería por lógica- Thor me miraba expectante

-Loki- susurró mordiéndose los labios y frunciendo el ceño

-¿mmm?-

-No me lo dirás ¿o sí?- preguntó recordándome el porqué de tanto interrogatorio -¡Sé que es terrible! ¡PERO…! Por Sif y por mí mismo, en serio desearía saber lo que en verdad te pasó –su mohín me resultó adorable –Y aunque padre diga que Laufey siempre fue un hombre bueno y esa es la memoria que debe conservarse, no me parece justo, no para ti y para mis hijos- suspiré, Thor era tan testarudo como los mocosos –sobre todo para ellos, quienes en algún momento comprenderán tus palabras y se encontraran en un mundo de mentiras ¡Y no quiero eso! Todos merecen vivir felices y saber la verdad.

-¿Tú también llorarás si te lo cuento?- le corté, por supuesto negó en una posición de _soy muy macho para eso aunque cocine galletas y use delantal de corazones rosas_ -Tampoco es que lo recuerde tan bien, Thor- mascullé recogiendo el termo carmín y servirme otra taza de café caliente, tardé unos minutos en aclarar las ideas, esperando que a mi regreso con todas esas confesiones Odín tenga la firma y poder irme lo más rápido posible –Es más como una pesadilla– le expliqué –Recuerdo golpes aunque no estoy seguro si eran a mi o a Farbauti, por los sonidos de llanto imagino que era a ella, pero no puedo asegurarlo- Thor parecía esperar sin ápice de querer intervenir, como asustado de que cualquier palabra suya me haría dar la vuelta y huir –lo que puedo asegurarte es el profundo odio que siento por ella, por supuesto, no ahora mismo, comprendo que era una persona llena de miedo, temerosa por su propia vida pero cada vez que tengo esa pesadilla el sentimiento vuelve a nacer, ni los mejores terapeutas y la hipnosis pueden borrar ese tipo de emociones. Me veo a mi mismo corriendo por la nieve aterrado, era de noche, y no había ese heroísmo de cuento que los mocosos esperan… ¿sabes? Me ha gustado esa vanidosa bondad de cuento de hadas que tienen de mi pero no fue así. Estaba tan asustado que ni el frio ni la oscuridad pudieron detenerme, jamás he sentido tanto miedo en toda mi vida y eso que vivir en new Jersey tampoco fue fácil. Como sea- Y Thor me sonrió con calidez dándome los ánimos necesarios para continuar, el vaso con café seguía enfriándose entre mis manos –Laufey para ser un borracho era bastante ágil y terminó lanzándome contra algo, los segundos después fueron lo peor, no necesitas saber esa parte- el rubio asintió, aun así lo recordé por varios segundos, la cuerda que ocultaba en su bolsillo hiriéndome las muñecas atadas firmemente a ese grueso tronco, los ruegos, gritos y chillidos, el frio quemándome las rodillas rojas desnudas, ese miedo que te obliga a intentar huir sólo hiriendo más las ataduras dejando a carne viva los brazos, la horrorosa desnudez y el preludio a algo asqueroso y retorcido que me abre en una estocada llena de dolor y ruego, la sangre, el miedo, el hedor a alcohol, todo es insoportable, perder la fe a tan temprana edad era algo profano, las manos repulsivas por la piel herida hasta caer completamente contra la nieve, con arcadas del olor a sudor, sangre y muerte.

Me llevé una mano contra los labios por pleno instinto sintiendo que el vómito saldría por la imagen repulsivamente denigrante que se me alojaba en la vista con esfuerzo me mantuve firme con la conciencia taladrándome que me calmase, pude reconocer el sonido de un tic tac en el fondo hasta volver a respirar con calma.

-Loki- quise reír al notar que el vaso se había caído manchándome las piernas y la nieve, parecía estar destinado a no ser bebido -¿Estas bien?- decía Thor pasando una mano por mi espalda, en un gesto cálido

-Sí, es… asqueroso pensarlo- mascullé sin quitarme la mano de los labios, aterrado de que una nueva arcada hiciera presencia. Tardé unos momentos en mejorar –lo siento ¿en qué iba?- le sonreí pero el rubio ya tenía la expresión de preocupación marcándole el entrecejo –ah…uhm… Se quitó el cinturón y empezó los latigazos riéndose de mis chillidos, una y otra vez hasta que el cinturón se rompió como te dije antes, no sé qué pasó después, hay una laguna mental pero supongo que siguió golpeándome- me encogí de hombros –Como soy un mentiroso omitiré algunas partes pero te contaré lo que sí sé, por la misma historia que mi madre me contó al cumplir veinte. Ella estaba preocupada por una carta que Sif le envió hablando de que cada vez yo era más torpe y que siempre estaba con heridas, esa Sif… sin saberlo me salvó de la muerte… ahora que lo pienso es gracioso, ah lo siento, en lo que iba… eso la alertó lo suficiente como para tomar un avión y buscar la verdad, dijo que lo primero que encontró fue a Farbauti lloriqueando frente a la chimenea, tardó lo suficiente para hacerla hablar obligándola a llevarla hasta donde Laufey me tenía- me eché a reír –Madre estaba tan furiosa que con una pala que había tomado a la salida de casa le dio a Laufey en plena cara, según le rompió la nariz, pero madre siempre exageraba en sus historias- Thor asintió varias veces al igual como hicieron sus hijos la noche pasada –Farbauti le enfureció aún más rogándole que no dijera nada en vez de lógicamente correr a ayudarme, supongo que me dio por muerto, de un bofetón la obligó a callarse, entonces simplemente me salvó- susurré con la adoración que eso implicaba, en ello no me moderaría –Madre estaba aterrada por no saber si moverme o no, lloró mucho pero no por miedo a que Laufey despertara o Farbauti siguiera temblando en la nieve, estaba asustada por mí, porque no comprendía cómo era posible que algo así pudiera ser posible, me vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo como algo que yo ya no sentía, me vio como un ser humano humillado al extremo de medio matarme, me cubrió con su chaqueta y a pesar de la espalda abierta me cargó hasta la casa.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?- inquirió Thor sacándome de mi ensoñación

-No lo sé, pero no regresaron a la casa, madre estuvo demasiado ocupada en la noche tratando de salvarme, cociendo algunas partes salvables, vendando algunas otras heridas, fueron dos semanas de tratamiento intensivo, morí unas tres veces antes de regresar al mundo de los vivos, no fue una tarea fácil- el rubio asintió –aunque yo no recuerdo nada de eso, madre los amenazó con entregarlos a la justicia a menos que la hicieran mi única tutora y responsable por mí y Sif

-Pero Sif se quedó- exclamó mi cuñado asombrado

-Por muy poco también se fue conmigo, Thor- contesté –Madre y yo no nos fuimos de inmediato de Noruega y aunque no estábamos en Undredal, madre los vigiló por lo que fueron unos tres años antes de regresar a Estados Unidos

-Creí que… entonces en esos tres años- negué formando con mis dedos un círculo. Cero. No había nada que pudiera recordar de ese tiempo en Stavanger –te fuiste mucho después, esa mujer… la recuerdo, tenía el pelo negro como tú, se parecía mucho a Sif-

-Madre nunca los dejó de vigilar, siempre mantuvo sus contactos, Sif jamás estuvo desprotegida- Thor parecía algo incrédulo

-Eso es todo- contesté –mi triste infancia, no creas que venir aquí fue la decisión más fácil del mundo-exhalé con fuerza.

-No sé qué decir Loki- susurró con pesar –Digo, no es que no te crea porque entre más hago memoria más sé que es cierto pero la imagen del Laufey que recuerdo y el que me describes es tan… diferente-

-Lo sé, y por mi está bien si lo tomas como una más de mis mentiras pero me has pedido una explicación de porqué no quiero esto y la tienes, te guste o no- el rubio se volteó con aquellos orbes ardiendo en algo que no pude interpretar, la mano que había depositado en mi espalda me aferró por la cadera, no entendía esa obsesión por cruzar mi espacio personal y analizarme tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra mis mejillas. Había algo en su expresión que me obligaba a continuarle la mirada

-Te lo agradezco- susurró al final, posando la otra mano contra mi nuca obligándome a unir nuestras frentes, el gesto era tan íntimo que las mejillas me ardían en vergüenza, quise separarme pero sus palabras me congelaron –Por jamás decírselo a Sif y por ser tan amable de cumplir el capricho de mis hijos aun cuando ahondaba en una herida terrible- su voz era apenas audible como un secreto que sólo los dos conoceríamos –Jamás podrán odiarlos, incluso aunque sepan la verdad, porque fuiste tan cortés de darles un final mejor, eres un buen sujeto, Loki- Su mirada se cargó de nostalgia – Sif estaría muy orgullosa de ti- sentí como la vista se me nublaba, tuve que cerrar los ojos para no ponerme nostálgico también –Asique, aunque no te presionaré para que te quedes, he decidido que estos días serán los mejores de tu vida- si hubiese sabido lo que vendría a continuación no habría lanzado esa sonrisa burlona -¿No me crees? Bien…- y eso fue suficiente para que su boca rompiera la distancia en un roce de labios.

-¡Tú!- chillé con la poca fuerza e incredulidad del momento, me soltó con lentitud comprobando que no saldría corriendo como una adolescente aunque ganas no me faltaron -¿Qué crees que haces?- la voz era histérica pero no me importó, su risa hizo eco en las increíblemente altas montañas, hasta el pueblo lo habría oído, no estaba seguro pero no me quedaría a contemplarlo. Levantándome con la poca dignidad que me quedaba empecé a caminar lo más rápido que podía por la nieve. Si Odín no tenía los papeles firmados para cuando llegara se los haría tragar y me largaría. Qué disfrutar ni que ocho cuartos. Le abrí mi corazón para quedar tranquilo con mi conciencia, pero ¡No! ¡Qué importa el equilibrio en el mundo! ¡Tiene que ir y besarme! ¿Qué tipo de broma cruel era esa? ¡Besarme! ¡El esposo de Sif!

Colérico seguí el camino oyendo de cerca sus zancadas

-¡Discúlpate!-exigí dando media vuelta enfrentándomelo de lleno, su sonrisa me desencajó lo que me quedaba de paciencia -¡Carajo! ¡Te he contado algo que jamás se lo he dicho a nadie y vienes como si nada a…!- grité con la intención de abofetearlo o algo, pero sus manos inmovilizaron las mías acercándome aún más a ese fornido cuerpo de Dios Nórdico, esos orbes celestes me paralizaron igual que los faros de los autos a un conejo, sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un beso más profundo y pasional que el anterior, luciéndolo casi virginal, esta vez no se moderó en recorrerme con la lengua con gran destreza, quise hacer algo aparte de corresponderle, porque eso estaba jodidamente mal pero algo instintivo me movía contra mi voluntad. La calidez de ese suave roce me inundó los sentidos, el aroma nauseabundo de la nieve se trasformó en uno dulzón como los panqueques que preparó para el desayuno pero extrañamente masculino, como un almizcle natural, era embriagador. Cuando sus manos abandonaron las mías en busca de mi cuello y cintura tuve la oportunidad de alejarme pero contrario a cualquier lógica lo besé con tanto desenfreno que me descubrí rogando por continuar el contacto. Su risa me devolvió a la lucidez.

-Los mejores de tu vida- me recordó en un susurro abrumador.

Con la furia de mis instintos homicidas abrí la puerta seguido del rubio en cuestión, para arruinarme aún más el genio, los dos mocosos me saltaron encima derribándome contra el piso seguido por Thor al muy puro estilo dominó. Frigga sonrió frente a mí, irritándome aún más si era posible. Odiaba a los Odinson ¡Y me odiaba por querer ser bueno! ¡Qué se jodiera todo el mundo! ¡Cambio y fuera!

Me levanté con toda la agilidad que pude antes de que esos dos abrieran la boca para dejar salir esa sarta de idioteces iguales a su padre. Me encaminé por la escalera sin importarme el hacer una escena cerrando de un portazo mi habitación.

Respirando agitadamente me lancé contra la cama estirada imaginando como la bondadosa Frigga se tomaba la molestia de hacerla por mí, volvía a maldecir a los Odinson, demasiado amables como para odiarles de verdad. Tal vez a Odín pero tampoco me daba suficientes motivos aparte de verme como una clara amenaza porque después de todo era el hijo de Laufey. Y saben qué, me parecía lo más lógico del mundo, hasta le aplaudía porque parecía el único cauto con cerebro para detenerse a pensar.

A los minutos pude oír murmullos desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué le has hecho a tío Loki, papá?-decía la molestia principal, esa niña me sacaba de quicio tomándose el papel de enojo que me correspondía

-Le he besado- decía el mayor sin tapujos, abrí los ojos de golpe, levantándome de pura incredulidad, para rematar en vez de parecer sorprendidos, sus grititos de alegría y felicitaciones me recordaban los demonios que eran

-Cariño…- le decía Frigga en un tono conciliador sin sorpresa aparente ¿acaso yo era el único idiotizado allí? –Loki necesita de tiempo y espacio para poder aceptarnos del todo, no puedes imponértele así- suspiré de alivio por unos breves segundos sintiendo que al menos Frigga estaba de mi lado

-Loki dice que se irá en dos días más- los chillidos de molestia no se hicieron esperar, la mocosa empezó a golpetear mi puerta con los puños en descontento

-Niños, calma- volvía a tranquilizarles la amable mujer, tomó unos cinco minutos para que sus _peros_ dejaran de oírse –Cielo, aun así no deberías imponértele aunque supongo que a momentos desesperados…medidas desesperadas…– No quería seguir escuchando, enloquecido por salir de esa habitación sin tener que enfrentármelos por esa puerta. Alguien debería oponerse a una idea tan estúpida ¡Odín! ¿Dónde estaba ese viejo cuando se le necesitaba?

-Entonces está decidido- finalizó Thor abriendo la puerta de golpe, debí trabarla con una silla a falta de picaporte. Su sonrisa me sacaba de quicio.

Intenté buscar algo que me calmara de esa desafortunada escena pero por cómo negaba Frigga con la cabeza, sabía que nadie llegaría a salvarme; Thor llevándome a la fuerza por las escaleras, los mocosos siguiéndonos sin chistar en una fila india, Frigga entregándoles una mochila a cada monstruo despidiéndose cálidamente. Como si todo hubiese estado planeado… ¡todo estaba planeado! ¡Y el príncipe de las mentiras era yo! Cuando intenté rehuir de ese fuerte brazo volvió a cargarme como un saco de papas hasta la salida dónde cómicamente Odín nos miraba tan idiotizado como yo, estaba tan desesperado que le miré con cara de, _Sálveme se lo suplico_ , por los siguientes cinco segundos donde fui obligado a sentarme de copiloto en la misma camioneta que me condujo a ese infierno.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado esta vez?- pude oírle decir antes de que el portazo bloqueara el sonido, Frigga sonrió despidiéndose con la mano.


	4. Día 2 parte 2

Reconociendo Undredal

Una vez leí que en una entrevista le preguntaron a Einstein qué significaba su teoría de la relatividad en palabras simples, él con una sonrisa les contestó: _Pon tu mano sobre una estufa caliente durante un minuto y te parecerá una hora. Siéntate junto a una chica bonita durante una hora y te parecerá un minuto. Eso es la relatividad_. Pues ahora mismo el viaje desde la villa Odinson hasta el pueblo que no superaba los diez minutos se me dilataba en horas.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-mascullé en cuanto se sentó a mi lado, su sonrisa estúpida se ensanchó.

-¿Cómo? Mmm… Planeando y ejecutando, creo- gruñí cruzándome de brazos. Por el retrovisor los mocosos traían la mueca a la par de su padre. Era increíble que me dejara atrapar por una treta como esa. Era cosa de sumar dos más dos. De seguro en cuánto me dormí, Thor le había pedido un plan de ataque a Frigga, algo con lo que mantenerme ocupado y decidirme por mi mismo a quedarme con ellos, incluso eso sonaba estúpido.

 _¿Por qué me querían con ellos en primer lugar? ¿Por ser su cuñado y tío? ¿Por ser el único familiar vivo Laufeyson que les quedaba? ¿Por mi adorable forma de ser y sentido del humor? No, nadie en su sano juicio me querría en su vida ¿qué les fallaba en la cabeza a los Odinson?_

-Me besaste- escupí furioso, que las risas infantiles sonaran a mi espalda me cabreaba el triple.

-Te besé- concedió sin quitar la vista del camino -¿No es la mejor forma para que quieras quedarte?- _Estúpido vikingo con cerebro de alpiste._

-Ya- gruñí cortándole.

-Solo danos la oportunidad de conocernos ya verás que terminarás decidiendo quedarte por ti mismo- _Eso lo veríamos_ , pensé en pose aguerrida.

-¿No crees que está un poquito mal que intentes seducir a tu cuñado?- por su sonrisa imaginé que no le importaba ni un céntimo, era desagradable reconocer que su estupidez superaba mis límites.

-¿Qué creen ustedes, niños?- contestó girando en redondo por una curva pronunciada entre esos montes tono perla, la inestabilidad era algo tan detestable como la nieve, para variar otro efecto adverso de la hipnosis.

-¿Qué es seducir, tío Loki?- preguntó la mocosa.

 _Qué bien, curso intensivo de como joder a tu tío_. _Estaba seguro de que necesitaría terapia después de estos días_ " _vacacionales"_

-Es una buena pregunta ¿por qué no se la haces a alguien que le interese responderte?- pero la infante no se rindió poniendo cara de súplica a su padre quien sonreía encantado.

-Es…-pero se queda callado como pensando en una buena respuesta, algo me vaticinaba que eso terminaría saliendo a su favor –tratar de convencer a una persona para que se quede a tu lado por siempre-

-¡Entonces también deberíamos seducir al tío Loki! - dijo la niña a su hermano con los ojos brillando de emoción, deseaba callar las carcajadas de su padre con mi puño.

-No sólo eso, cariño- le explicó, el pueblo estaba a unos breves kilómetros, no tenía idea de sus intenciones pero se me imaginaban tortuosas –También es abrazarse y besarse en la boca- no necesitaba de ver por el retrovisor para saber que hacían una O con los labios.

-¿Cómo los padres de Balder?- ÉL asiente.

-Así mismo- No tengo idea quien es el fulano pero la lógica me indicaba que probablemente venía de una familia compuesta por dos hombres. Por unos segundos maldecía que las nuevas generaciones estuvieran abiertas a la tolerancia y la igualdad de condiciones. _¿Dónde estaba el pueblo retrogrado que abandoné?_

Lo peor fueron sus sonrisas satisfechas, tres para ser exacto.

A la entrada del pueblo en cuestión había una fea y desagradable estatua de una cabra, no es como si no fuera lo bastante obvio, qué vamos habían más cabras que cualquier otro animal por allí. Era lógico después de todo que sus quesos y leche fueran las que atrajeran a los pocos turistas que se presentaban, habían pueblos mejores y más llamativos pero la belleza de mi pueblo natal siempre me pareció poético y ancestral, no necesitaba que una fea estatua de cabra me lo hiciera notar.

Los caminos bastante pequeños y cortos nos guiaron por casas enfiladas de techos a dos y cuatro aguas, muy altos, la mayoría de madera firme y pintada de forma colorida, eran en estricto rigor muy parecidas a la de Thor pero menos imponentes, para cuando dobló hacía el final de la calle pude notar como un casa de tonos muy vívidos y con palabras colgando en un cartel artesanal donde claramente se podía entender la palabra escuela, terminaba con la cuadra a orillas del fiordo, era por decirlo menos hermoso, ya podía imaginarme estudiando allí, en la comodidad de un establecimiento agradable con intenso aroma a madera y vista al pacífico recorrido del agua. Los mocosos se habían ganado la lotería.

-Esperen un momento, tengo que hablar con su maestra- decía el rubio estacionando frente a la casa que de escuela poco tenía, en mi mente solo podía vislumbrar paredes color crema y como mil pupitres con chiquillos insoportables que se burlaban de mi nombre raro. Eso no era ni por lo básico lo que yo recordaría como escuela. Maldita América y su sistema de educación pública. Por enésima vez maldecía a Laufey por arrebatarme lo que pudo ser una tranquila y adorable vida en un pueblo acogedor –Aunque si quieren pueden enseñarle el lugar a su tío ¡pero me lo cuidan! ¿Sí?-

-¡Sí!- chillaron a coro como si mi opinión fuera lo de menos. Para ser sincero, sería una buena oportunidad poder transitar esas calles otra vez. Por inercia salí al mismo tiempo que el rubio y los mocosos.

El clima seguía fresco pero muy agradable al mismo tiempo, Undredal olía a tierra y pasto mojado, incluso con lo neutral de la nieve seguía esa esencia, todo en ese pequeño pueblo resultaba encantador.

-Tío ven, vamos por aquí que está el señor Volstagg ¡es el carnicero más genial del mundo!- decía la niña jalando de un brazo.

-¡No! ¡Vamos con Tío Fandral y Hogun!- chillaba el niño tirando del otro brazo.

Corrijo, todo en ese pueblo resultaba encantador menos los Odinson.

Busqué con la mirada al mayor pero ya estaba de camino contrario para encontrarse con una mujer de mediana edad de cabello rubio casi blanquecino, la maestra sonrió en nuestra dirección saludando con un gesto de manos, aunque hubiese intentado saludar por cortesía no lo habría logrado, aferrado por esas manos que tiraban de la chaqueta con toda la intensión de hacernos avanzar por las desérticas calles.

-Bien, iré con ustedes asique pueden soltarme- pero los monstruos no estaban seguros, pude notarlo por como aferraron aún más fuerte mi chaqueta, fue como un certero golpe de la boca al estómago, podía entenderlos un poco: habían perdido a su madre y ahora que encontraban consuelo en alguien físicamente parecido tenía todas las intenciones de desaparecer. Pero yo no podía estar allí, eso sería jugar con fuego y salir quemado. –He dicho que me suelten- esta vez tirando de ambos, para caer sentados en la nieve. Fue tal la escena que los menores se echaron a reír divertidos, por acto reflejo ante sus carcajadas y una fuerza hipnótica que me poseyó comencé a correr de manera suave, al instante pude oír sus quejas.

-¡No huyas!- chillaban al mismo tiempo, me di el gusto de voltearme y ver sus ojos llorosos para sacarles la lengua en desafío, lo bueno de ser hijos de Thor y Sif era que prendían como la pólvora.

Era gracioso que después de años de ser un huraño desagradable adicto al trabajo pudiese comportarme tan libremente y ser yo mismo con tanta facilidad. En apenas dos días había soltado una verdad que no había cruzado mis labios en años, ser cargado como papas, lanzar bolas de nieve y claro, jugar con mis tontos sobrinos nórdicos.

Por lo que dando saltitos y giros de forma hábil correteábamos los tres por medio de la calle blanquecina y resbalosa.

-¡Te tengo!- gritó la niña saltando desde una mini montaña de nieve a mi espalda, con el peso apenas y pude mantenerme de pie sintiendo la carga del niño en mi pierna.

-¡Victoria!- chilló el mocoso sentado en mi bota de montaña aferrándome con brazos y piernas al estilo koala, mientras la otra seguía al estilo caballito.

-¡Victoria ante el príncipe de las mentiras!- dijo la niña, pero ya que no había nadie a la vista podría seguir jugando sin dar lástima, supongo que no lo pensé bien, porque al tratar de quitármelos de encima caímos los tres contra el montículo de nieve a nuestras espaldas.

Los dos monigotes se reían a más no poder sin soltarme aún del todo ante mis falsos intentos de lucha. Con las manos llenas del desagradable hielo me di el lujo de restregárselos por la cara.

-¡Tío Loki, no!-gruñía la chiquilla.

-Está helado- mascullaba el niño.

Dando inicio a una nueva batalla, con rapidez nos levantamos a la vez preparando lo que sería una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Una parte gritaba lo infantil que era, la otra estaba disfrutando esa tonta escena.

Alcé una mano con la bola ya formada apuntando a los dos hermanos en posición defensiva cuando una voz a la distancia rompió por completo el idílico juego.

-¿Sif?- Y de lleno recibí la bola de nieve que la mocosa tenía en su mano. Me quedé de piedra por unos instantes entre avergonzado, mortificado e idiota, todo igual de malo. Alguien que conocía a mi hermana me confundía con ella ¡Y en tan vergonzosa escena!

-Oh, Fandral ¡La has cagado! Esa iba para una preciosa foto- decía a mi espalda la reconocible voz de mi cuñado ¿cuándo había llegado? Ni idea pero por su sonrisa burlona me daba a entender que había visto todo el jueguito y por como su teléfono móvil estaba apuntándonos, se le ocurrió inmortalizar el jodido momento.

Los monstruos también habían dejado el juego atrás mirando al extraño a su lado, caminando hasta posicionarse frente mío. Traía un gorro de lana con pompón nada favorecer en mi opinión y una bufanda roja cubriéndole el bigote, era rubio y de mirada inquisidora. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de fingir desinterés, prácticamente analizándome con la mirada.

Thor con la sonrisa tonta aún en la cara se acercó hasta topar nuestros hombros, rompiendo para variar mi espacio personal por completo.

-¿Thor? Entonces tú eres…- gesticuló apuntándome con un dedo, el asombro se notaba en sus facciones -¿Es posible que seas Loki?- Habría deseado saber de dónde me conocía, según había escuchado se llamaba Fandral pero mi mente seguía en blanco y tampoco conseguiría mucho de todas formas.

-¡Sí lo es!- interrumpió la mocosa con aire de sabelotodo y de _sé más si me dejas hablar_ , quise bufar al ver como el hombre le daba su minuto -¡Y es asombroso, cuenta cuentos, juega, y besa a papi!- _Mierda._

No era de sorprender que su cara fuera un poema igual al mío, lo que sí era sorpresivo fueron las carcajadas del padre de las criaturas.

-Aunque soy yo quien lo besa, cariño- a lo que ella dándole la razón contestó.

-Cierto- y esa estúpida sonrisa casi del tipo _the joker_ , tan desagradable, me robó la vida.

-Es un gusto- mascullé con los ojos cerrados y una ceja alzada de pura vergüenza.

-Ya veo… eso es- escuché varios palmoteos a la espalda de Thor -¡Fantástico! Hasta que te animas a tener pareja, espera a que se lo diga a Hogun, se va a morir de la impresión y Volstagg ¡Já! ¡Esto debería celebrarse amigo mío! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta?-

-Eso sería fantástico- no podían estar hablando en serio ¿No existiría alguien sensato en ese pueblo del demonio?

-Esperen no…- pero mi opinión valía menos que la de los mocosos para ellos.

-¿y hace cuanto que estas aquí?-

-Dos días- y él arqueó las cejas a su amigo, lanzándonos miradas.

-En serio que cuando se te cruza una idea no hay quien te la saque- no entendí del todo a qué se refería pero imaginé que así funcionaba el mundo con los Odinson –Lo siento Loki, es que Thor dijo que cuando en serio se interesara en alguien no tardaría más de un día en conquistarle y tal parece que salió cierto- suspiré resignado, estúpidos lugareños con su virilidad de soy el más macho de todos los machos y conquistaré al mundo entero.

Yo les esperaría sentadito en la camioneta, mi límite fue superado hace mucho.

-Pero déjame verte bien- decía analizándome nuevamente el rubio –En serio te veías como una mujer, más bien, igual a tu hermana- lo último tomando mi mentón con sus dedos fríos, bajé la mirada por costumbre notando como Thor cerraba los puños transformando los nudillos en unos muy blancos ¿le molestaba que alguien más se me acercara? Estúpido hombre territorial. Territorio el cual ni siquiera le pertenecía. –Tienes el entrecejo más fruncido y labios más delgados pero sin lugar a dudas eres su gemelo- asentí al tenerlo más lejos.

Thor volvía a relajar su expresión.

-Entonces podríamos hacer una barbacoa en mi casa- decía mi cuñado con la alegría de costumbre -trae a los demás, será bueno que este chico pueda conocer más gente- quise gruñir en respuesta pero me mantuve sereno.

Nos despedimos unos minutos más tarde, para pasearnos por _"el centro"_ , según lo que la niña decía como grabadora, Fandral trabajaba en la estación de bomberos con Hogun, Thor también lo fue durante un tiempo hasta tomar las responsabilidades del aserradero Odinson y dos mocosos insoportables.

Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg eran sus más grandes amigos aunque no los únicos, cada dos segundos se detenía insoportablemente a saludar a alguien, no me extrañaría si admitiera que conocía a todos en el pueblo.

-Estás muy callado- murmuró de pronto sacándome del trance _culpa-vergüenza-odio a los Odinson_ -¿Ha sido Fandral?-Hombre territorial.

-Ha sido comportarme como un mocoso de cinco años frente a un desconocido- él sonrió con amabilidad, dándome unas suaves palmadas en la espalda para animarme, su contacto aún se sentía tibio contra mi cuerpo.

Caminamos unos quince minutos por las pálidas calles hasta el fin de una, frente a una casa de madera pintada blanca con el cartel de café y algo más, para variar era impresionante y preciosa.

-¡Quiero cheesecake!- chillaba la mocosa comenzando a correr seguida del menor sin inmutarse en las advertencias de su padre acerca de lo malo que era correr tan rápido y no esperarlo, _como si la chiquilla le hiciera el menor caso, já_.

Entramos descubriendo de lo que yo ya me hacía una idea, intenso aroma a madera y café de grano seguido de una panorámica vista a los montes hundiéndose en el agua. Suspiré de inmenso placer, al fin una actividad menos estresante que sufrir a causa de esos tres.

Nos encaminamos hasta la mesa donde los monstruos ya estaban sentados y ordenando los pasteles como si fueran dueños del lugar, esas malas costumbres parecían venir de familia. Thor en un gesto patético de galantería barata corrió mi silla y esperó hasta que pudiese acomodarme para sentarse frente mío, ni siquiera me interesé en bufar perdiéndome en la vista del lugar.

 _-te gustará Undredal siempre lo imaginé como un Asgard en la tierra, lamento haberte alejado de todo ello mi pequeño Loki, sé que en el fondo lo extrañas, pero en cuanto mejore ya iremos un día los dos a visitar a esa preciosa hermana tuya y su mundo, ya lo verás-_

 _Tienes razón madre, es como tu visión de Asgard y más, algún día lo veremos juntos, algún día._

-Loki-

-Tío Loki-

-¡TÍO LOKI!- chillaron los dos mocosos destrozando mis tímpanos.

-¿Qué?- grité por instinto, con los ojos muy abiertos descubriendo la cara de sorpresa de los infantes, su padre y la camarera que estaba al lado de la niña. Quería que de una vez me tragara la tierra.

-Estabas en las nubes querido- atinó a decir en burla el rubio con una imperceptible sonrisa -¿Qué quieres ordenar?-Si las miradas mataran Thor estaría enterrado hace mucho.

-Uhm, sólo un café está bien para mí- pero el mayor arrugó el entrecejo.

-Oh, vamos, estas muy flacucho, pareciera que solo vives en base a café- Y además tenía la osadía de decirme _"flacucho"_ frente a otras personas –No le hagas caso, Darcy, trae las comidas de la casa y cuatro jugos- Cabrón, ahora decidía incluso lo que se me antojaba comer, si no fuera por él habría traído un libro y bebido café hasta que me echaran para cerrar el local. Siempre jodiendo mis planes vacacionales.

-Tío ¿te gusta?- inquirió la mocosa al ver desaparecer a la joven mujer que nos atendió.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cómo que "qué" cosa? Todo obviamente- Suspiré cansinamente, esos tres pares de ojos exigían una respuesta y yo no tenía intenciones de dárselas.

-Un poco, supongo- Fue Thor quien bufó.

-¿cómo que un poco? ¡Undredal es precioso! Y ya verás cuando salgamos en kayak a…-alcé una ceja en interés.

-¡Papá has arruinado la sorpresa!-

-Oh, no, no, no- gemí en pánico –Yo, no, ustedes… uhm, vayan a jugar en sus botecitos yo después de la comida tengo las intenciones de pasear y regresar a casa, jueguen ustedes ya he tenido suficientes aventuras por un día-Todo en esa oración era cierto, además no podía explicarles que me aterraba el agua por aún no saber nadar, prefería ahogarme a darles más detalles de mi vida privada en todo caso.

-Oh, vamos, Loki- decía Thor con aquellas orbes celestes brillando de emoción –No seas un aguafiestas, apuesto que en América te subiste a uno al menos- el problema era que no, ni una sola vez y si por casualidad tenía la intención de ir al mar o algún lago, simplemente era para contemplarlo y algo lejos de la orilla.

Las mejillas ardiéndome me delataban furiosamente.

-Tío Loki está rojo- masculló la niña con una sonrisa felina -¡tío Loki es un tomate, un tomate, un tomate!- cantaleteaba coreada de su hermano.

-No soy un tomate, moco…-

-¡Tío Loki me dijo moco!- seguía bailando y cantando desde su asiento, el poco público que existía en vez de parecer interesado o molesto sonreía ante la desagradable niña.

Para colmo Thor les seguía el juego.

-Entonces, tú Loki querido eres Sos- y el niño sonrió asintiendo.

-¡Somos los hermanos Moco y Sos!- chillaba de emoción desde su asiento – mi tiito nos ha dado nombres, te queremos mucho Tío Loki- bufé sin siquiera mirarla apretando mi entrecejo.

-Oh, vamos Loki, admite que lo estás pasando fantástico-

-Por supuesto- contesté con mi mejor expresión de sarcasmo, era una desgracia que los Odinson no entendieran ese lenguaje.

-¡SÍ!-

" _Ro ro til fiskeskjær,_

 _Hvor mange fisker får du der?_

 _En til far og en til mor,_

 _En til søster og en til bror._

 _Og en til den som fisken fikk_

 _Og det var vesle Frigga"_

La odiaba, con toda mi jodida existencia odiaba esa maldita canción, mataría al creador porque desde hacía tres horas esos Odinson la cantaban como si no hubiese mañana. Como si ser arrastrado hasta un bote de plástico de resistencia inestable con ellos no fuera lo bastante malo ya. Apenas y había logrado salir invicto con su canto y navegación cuando sentí como las piernas me fallaban y devolvía lo-que-sea-que-fuera-esa-comida-nórdica-tradicional que tuve que tragar a duras penas en lo que parecía un contenedor de basura.

Los odiaba por agacharse a mi lado y esperar a que el vómito cesara sobándome la espalda ¡Los tres a la vez!

Los odiaba el doble por permitir que Thor me cargara hasta la camioneta como si fuera una princesa en peligro con la sonrisa más grande del planeta fingiendo que nada pasaba.

Y los odiaba aún más por continuar la canción de regreso a la villa Odinson.

- _Ro ro til fiskeskjær, Hvor mange fisker får du der?-_ comenzaban otra vez

-Podrían dejar de…- mascullaba sintiendo las náuseas aún en la garganta, no sabían cuánto los odiaba –Olvídenlo-

-¿Qué pasa tiito? ¿Sigues sintiéndote enfermo?- La respuesta era un gran sí –debiste decirnos que te mareabas con facilidad, te hubiéramos cuidado mejor- no tenía ni fuerzas para gruñir.

-Sólo cállate moco- mascullé cerrando los ojos.

-¡Papi le escuchaste! ¡Soy moco!- chillaba de felicidad, ya valía un maní lo que fuera que dijese, necesitaba de una cama y dejarme languidecer por mil años.

-¿Qué tal si le cantamos la canción en inglés?- decía Thor con sorna, _desgraciado infeliz_ -tal vez así se sienta mejor- _Tal vez si trago veneno me sienta mejor,_ pensé para mis adentros con rencor.

\- Rema, rema, al arrecife pesca,

¿Cuántos peces vas a conseguir allí?

Uno para el padre, uno para la madre,

Uno para la hermana y uno para el hermano

Y uno para el que realizó la captura,

Y ese fue el pequeño Loki-

Cantaban los tres a coro, sí, estaba más que claro, los odiaba con todo mi ser.

De llegada a la villa, antes de que pudiera quitarme el cinturón los monstruos ya se habían bajado y abierto la puerta, mientras el padre se acercaba amenazante hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Y ahora qué? Puedo caminar solo ¿saben?- pero ellos no parecían dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer y yo tampoco, por lo que con lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad, solté el cinturón y bajé sintiendo las piernas de hule y afirmarme de lo primero que pudiera aferrar, para el caso el fornido hombro de mi cuñado.

-¿Cómo iba? Algo de que podías caminar solo o algo así- mascullaba volviendo a cargarme como si pesara nada hasta la entrada de la casa –creo que fueron ideas mías- bufé observando de reojo como los niños habrían la puerta con medido profesionalismo y el entrecejo fruncido, parecían dispuestos a lo que fuera por mi seguridad y eso no sabía si daba miedo o risa.

-Santo cielo ¿qué ha pasado?- chilló Frigga a nuestro encuentro, no quería ni verla de tanta vergüenza.

-Loki se ha mareado en el lago y sigue algo inestable- pude escuchar claramente la voz llena de burla de Odín desde el sillón.

-Vaya debilucho-

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Papá!

-¡Odín!- tres regaños seguidos.

Bufé desde los brazos del testarudo sujeto.

-Odín ¿ya tienes la firma? Estaba pensando que si me voy en unas horas podría alcanzar el vuelo de las o…-

-¡NO!- chillaron los cuatro a la vez y antes de que pudiera entrar en una patética discusión, Thor me llevó por las escaleras hasta mi habitación.

Fue aún más patético que me depositara con un cuidado digno de una dama pura y virginal contra el colchón.

-Descansa ¿quieres?- susurró sentándose a mi lado sin quitarme la vista de encima, era hipnótico como las pupilas se le iban dilatando a medida que intentaba examinarme – Iré por algunas cosas para la comida de esta noche- Y dale con sus intenciones de mantenerme allí –Madre y los niños te cuidaran-

-Vaya consuelo- susurré sin pensar, refiriéndome a los niños pero por como su sonrisa se ensanchó supe que había malinterpretado mis palabras.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme cuidándote por un rato- gruñí en respuesta dándole la espalda, el cansancio y los mareos apenas y daban tregua, Odín tenía toda la razón era un total debilucho.

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas sintiendo como de apoco me deslizaba en el mundo onírico bajo su mirada, y no era porque él estuviera cuidándome que podía dormir tan calmadamente, no, eso no era… _Te Odio, estúpido Thor._

Y ya no supe más de los Odinson.

* * *

 **¡Hola mundo! Como sabrán tenía un poco abandonados los fanfics por cerrar bien mi semestre, pero ya que he regresado, tenía que actualizar esta historia, les agradezco sus reviews y visitas que alegran mi día, además de aclarar que el capítulo se me hizo largo como para continuar la deliciosa noche que pasaran y… ya no hago más adelantos por lo que este día en particular será dividido en tres como ya habrán notado, siendo este último la segunda parte, y si no lo han notado, ah… bueno como sea.**

 **A lo que por último agrego, amo a esos hijos de satán, que adoran y arruinan la vida del pobre de Loki y amo aún más a este paternal Thor, no sé si estarán de acuerdo conmigo pero algo me dice que sí.**


	5. Día 2 parte 3

Desconocidos

El sonido era suave y tan cálido que todo el miedo de las pesadillas nocturnas desaparecía ante tan dulce voz.

Ro ro til fiskeskjær,

Hvor mange fisker får du der?

-¿Que cantas?- pregunté escondiendo medio cuerpo tras la puerta indeciso por entrar.

-Rema, rema al arrecife ¿la has olvidado?- asentí lleno de culpa por olvidarme de otra cosa más, no quería olvidarme de las cosas importantes pero sentía que de no hacerlo moriría de miedo. Sus ojos iguales a los míos brillaron con amabilidad –Es tu canción favorita- formé una O con los labios.

-No la entiendo- dije sintiendo como las lágrimas me borraban la visión –Está en ese idioma que ya no puedo recordar- Y ella se arrodilló para quedar frente a mí con esa hipnótica mirada llena de amor y comprensión dándome un cálido abrazo.

-Es la canción de un niño que le entrega a cada miembro de su familia un pez y si es que queda algo, él se lo queda- Me suena una temática absurda pero no pude decir palabra, la mayoría de mis gustos pasados no los entiendo, son los de alguien que no le importa para nada su propia felicidad –Habla sobre la solidaridad, querido mío, un niño que entrega todo lo que tiene por su familia, como tú- pero no estaba tan seguro, no sabía ni quien era, tenía tanto miedo que apenas y podía mantenerme de pie.

-Es una canción terrible, entonces- murmuré con una sonrisa.

-En efecto, pero jamás te han gustado las cosas simples- y quise creerle pero en el interior algo me decía que había demasiado que no sabía de mí mismo ni que debería saber.

-Tengo miedo, madre- y ella me abrazó con más fuerza temblando igual que yo -¿qué pasará si me olvido de ti? ¡Ya olvidé a mis padres! ¡A mi hermana! Estoy asustado- Y ella a cambio mostró sus honestas lágrimas de preocupación, eso es lo que más valoraba de madre, sabía que era en la única que podía confiar, la única persona a la que verdaderamente le importaba y que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

-Si te olvidas de mí, te seguiré amando y te haré recordar quien soy, después de todo sigo siendo tu mamá- con fuerza correspondí su abrazo hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello, olía muy dulce, era la esencia de la única persona que me ha amado en esta vida.

Aunque no lo supo busqué por todas las flores ese perfume sin resultado.

 _Rema, rema, al arrecife…_

Ahora ya lo sé, aquel dulce aroma no proviene de ninguna flor, era su propia esencia almizclada en los pasteles que preparaba.

 _Madre dime ¿alguna vez dejaré de ser ese niño que lo entrega todo?_

Desperté sobresaltado sintiendo la respiración por las nubes, no podía creerlo, ese infeliz cantó tanto la bendita canción que terminé soñando con ella, hasta que me enloqueció. Pero para mi desgracia, ese recuerdo era real, o parte de él, quería darme de azotes porque esa fuera mi canción favorita de niño ¿Era un mártir acaso? Por lo poco que recuerdo lo más probable es que así fuese y eso me molestaba aún más. Saber que este pueblo tiene una parte de mí que ni siquiera yo recuerdo era retorcido.

Sintiendo un peso extra en mi pecho y brazos busqué reconocer las formas que me acompañaban en la cama. Con dificultad alcé el brazo por donde supuse estaba la lámpara de noche y con aún más esfuerzo logré encenderla para delatar los tres cuerpo que me apretujaban en el colchón, para variar, Thor y sus hijos.

Suspiré con cansancio apreciando las adormiladas figuras que parecían querer protegerme de cualquier mal, _no soy Sif, soy Loki y debo irme, ya lo saben ¿Por qué insisten en esta patética muestra de falso cariño?_ Sin embargo aun cuando mis pensamientos eran tan ciertos y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas moverme, un instinto bajo, casi animal me obligó a mantenerme sentado esperando porque despertaran, casi como si sintiera la estúpida necesidad de cuidar de ellos.

Sonaba aún más estúpido en mi cabeza _, yo protegiendo a un tipo de metro noventa y dos mocosos insoportables ¿soy una mamá gallina o algo así?_ Pero seguí allí, esperando, observando con detenimiento el parecido que tenían con su padre y a mí mismo. Negué con la cabeza.

Hijos, jamás pensé en tenerlos, ni familia, ni siquiera una mascota, jamás pensé en tener nada que no pudiera manejar, yo era (y sigo siéndolo) una persona rota, sin nada que entregar ni nada que esperar.

 _Ese soy yo_ , me recordé borrando esa nube borrascosa entre la realidad y la fantasía con esos Odinson, lo mejor sería salir de ese circo de una vez por todas.

-¡Odinson!- nada -¡Thor!- absolutamente nada -¡Les raparé la cabeza si no salen de mi habitación a la cuenta de tres!- gruñidos y quejidos -¡Uno!- Thor abrió los ojos medio perdido en el espacio tiempo mientras los otros dos intrusos se removían incomodos ante el sonido de mi voz -¡Dos!- mi voz fue en aumento logrando por fin que esos desagradables niños se dignaran a abrir los ojos -¡Tres!- Y por acto reflejo los bastardos me abrazaron con tanta fuerza que caí contra el colchón nuevamente -¿Pero qué…?-

-Cinco minutos más papá-

-Sif deja dormir-

-Abuelita tengo sueño _\- Sí, justo como pensaba._

 _Juro por madre, que lo intenté, y vaya que lo intenté,_ pero mantener la calma en aquel abismante momento fue imposible. Con una locura que no sabía que tenía logré separarme y sacarlos arrastrando de la cama para huir a donde fuese que los Odinson no pudieran alcanzarme.

No supe cuando llegué a uno de sus tantos jardines cubiertos de blanco, el frio fue como un golpe sordo contra mis sentidos enfurecidos, entumeciendo de a poco mis sentimientos contradictorios en esa invernal calma nórdica, suspiré temblando de enojo o frío, al caso daba igual.

-Pareciera que dar lástima es tu especialidad- casi salté de mi sitio. Con la mejor mueca de falsa calma me volteé para encontrarme a una distancia prudente al patriarca de la familia, de cerca se veía aún más mayor de lo que ya le atribuía, sus ojos que antes me saludaban con desprecio ahora solo brillaban en burla, eso era peor que lo primero. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano le sonreí de vuelta, era el gesto más cínico que haya hecho en toda la vida.

-Algo así ¿Y tú qué? ¿Disfrutando de tan austera tarde? ¿O gustas hacer compañía a extraños, ludópatas y antisociales en medio de la nieve?- El viejo suspiró tras una blanca barba bien recortada.

-Algo así-respondió copiando mi mala respuesta anterior –Por tus gritos imagino que mi hijo y nietos están usando su artillería pesada para que les des en el gusto- no tenía intención de responder a algo tan obvio –Debe ser difícil para alguien que rehúye de la gente tener a tan animado séquito persiguiéndote como si fueras un dios- con dificultad ahogué el gruñido que nacía desde el fondo de mi pecho -no te preocupes, se les pasará en cuanto pierdan el interés- _Lo sé_ , pensé rígido contra las plantas de mis pies entumecidos, recién estaba notando que al huir (sin sentido común) lo único que tomé fueron unas pantuflas y traer puesta una camisa de hilo no era de gran ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres, Odín?- pregunté sin rodeos, el frío estaba pasando a un insoportable dolor de huesos, si seguía así perdería un par de dedos.

-Nada en particular- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes bien que podría salir de tu vida si tan sólo te dignaras a firmar y ya- mascullé en el mismo tono de voz que ese viejo condescendiente.

-Ya lo hice- Bien, un problema menos –Pero le prometí a Frigga que no te los entregaré hasta dentro de dos días más- si mi cara no estuviera congelada juraría que mi ceja temblaba de puro desagrado.

-¿Por qué?-

-Promesas son promesas- pero claro, no era cierto, al menos no del todo, un mentiroso reconoce a otro a la distancia y con ese viejo no necesitaba estar demasiado cerca para saberlo.

-Ah, por supuesto- solté ácidamente –Odín, estoy congelándome, si no te importa adelantar este juego, me gustaría salir de aquí con todos mis dedos en perfecto estado, gracias- el hombre rió por lo bajo (si a eso se le puede llamar risa) cruzándose de brazos contra esa majestuosa chaqueta que lo debía mantener en perfecto estado sin joderse de frío como _otros –_ Lo preguntaré sólo una vez más ¿Qué quieres sacar de todo esto, Odín?-

-Debería hacerte esa misma interrogante para darte una respuesta- dijo con indiferencia pausada -no obstante, si quieres saberlo, tengo un interés particular en ver cómo terminará todo este asunto y qué tan invicto saldrás, espero que sepas usar bien tu intelecto y que salga a tu favor, después de todo eres hijo de Laufey, no me defraudes- antes de que pusiera un pie dentro de la casa se volteó a mirarme –Ah… y si me lo preguntas, no hallo el menor parecido en ti, con tu hermana- para mi sorpresa sus palabras eran lo más confortante que oía en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Me preguntaba qué era lo correcto para usar en una barbacoa con descendientes vikingos ¿seguirían usando pieles y bebiendo la sangre de sus enemigos? Lo dudaba. Si mi creciente preocupación acerca de mi aspecto andrógino eran paranoias mías, aquel reflejo lo rebatía en totalidad. Ese tal Fandral tenía razón, cualquiera podría confundirme con una mujer, _qué molestia_.

De todas formas, no había mucho que poder hacer aparte de no usar delineador negro, claro está. Dudar de mi virilidad era algo que no quería traer a colación cuando mi competencia era un hombrón de dos metros, leñador, musculoso y con feromonas rodeándole. Era imposible siquiera compararse con él.

En mi interior el horror de encontrarme con un grupo de especímenes iguales a Thor me ponía la piel de gallina. No lograba entender la lógica de ponerme en el centro de atención, me recordaba más a una exposición del zoológico que a una simple cena. _Este es el nuevo espécimen de los Odinson, mira sus raros ojos verdes y cara de niña,_ era tan fácil imaginarlo. Me sentí morboso por unos breves segundos.

Suspirando en aceptación me enfundé la camisa seguida de un suéter de lana verde muy agradable al tacto y mejoraba en cierta medida mi mal aspecto, la delgadez no era tan evidente y el cansancio corregido con un poco de base pasaba desapercibido. Una nueva imagen de Thor riendo por verme usar productos de maquillaje me devolvió los nervios.

Me sentía patético y tan extranjero que de seguro mis temas de conversación sonarían como los de un alien.

-Loki querido ¿estás listo?- preguntaba Frigga desde el pasillo, que fuera ella y no Thor quien me buscase aliviaba un poco el dolor en mi pecho.

-Sí, sólo…- me sorprendí de sobremanera al verla a mi espalda con su amable sonrisa a través del espejo. Con aquel paso calmo y suave se dispuso a mi lado derecho, vernos juntos en el mismo cuadro lucía natural y armónico.

-Eres tan guapo, Loki- murmuró con su mejor expresión de ánimos –Seguro dejarás a todos impresionados-

-Ya lo creo- murmuré para nada convencido, ella me devolvió otra sonrisa en respuesta. El aura que esa mujer emitía era cálida y llena de dulzura. Madre y ella se habrían llevado bien.

* * *

Lo que llegaba a vislumbrar como barbacoa no era ni por atisbo cercano a la realidad, no había forma de que tantas personas pudiesen reunirse, era sin lugar a dudas una fiesta impresionante para todo el maldito pueblo. El lugar parecía dispuesto de la noche a la mañana como un sector de encuentro iluminado por luces de diferentes colores, adornos brillantes y alfombrado por ese manto de nieve en una ilusión semi navideña - semi pintoresca. Yo sabía de antemano que su "patio" era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a una cantidad impresionante de personas, pero jamás lo habría imaginado, verlo en vivo era aterrador.

Cuando, con la discreción que se me caracteriza, intenté dar media vuelta para encerrarme en mi habitación, un brazo corpulento y fuerte me aferró de las costillas. Al alzar la vista me encontré con unos cubiertos de un matorral rojizo por cejas. Era una mole humana.

-¿Y este chiquillo flacucho? ¿Qué hacemos con él, Thor?- en parte, muerto de vergüenza, en la otra furioso, no hubo forma de poder separarme de ese esperpento. ¿Qué carajos pasaba con todos los ciudadanos? ¿Eran todos iguales de molestos y extraños?

-Oh, Volstagg- murmuró mi rubio cuñado volteándose a una distancia prudente con las manos llenas de productos comestibles. Su sonrisa se ensanchó en proporción a mi ceño fruncido. –Ten cuidado, ese _chiquillo flacucho_ , si lo haces enojar demasiado, te dará tu merecido- el pelirrojo soltó una risotada para soltarme de improvisto cayendo directo a la nieve. Antes de que pudiera gritar de ira, se acercó para tenderme su mano.

-Oh, tu rostro se me hace familiar- Suspiré internamente, decidiéndome por pararme solo, con la mínima dignidad que me quedaba.

-¡Loki!- pude escuchar un gritó a espaldas de Thor, su emoción me ponía de los nervios . Era Fandral seguido de mis sobrinos encaramados en brazos y piernas. Los ojos de la mole humana brillaron por unos segundos en reconocimiento.

-Oh, ya veo, Loki Laufeyson- su voz era alegre, mucho más que la de Thor y eso sí que era temible. –Debí saberlo de tan sólo ver tu cara pero nuestra Sif no era ni la mitad de huraña-

-Sí, ya me ha quedado claro- contrarresté quitándole importancia, a esas alturas Fandral ya se había dispuesto junto a Thor devolviéndole a los mocosos.

-¿Te sientes mejor, tiito?- preguntó Moco frunciendo la frente en muestra de preocupación, seguida en gesto de su gemelo.

-¿Por qué habría de sentirse mal?- acotó Fandral a la niña, táctica fácil para saber los chismes de primera fuente.

-Es que, llevamos al tiito a andar en kayak y…-

-Y nada, hemos presionado mucho al tío Loki ¿no, niños?- ellos poniendo una expresión de completa seriedad asintieron –Fandral ¿puedes ayudarme? Madre necesita esto- Y como si el hombre hubiese tenido alguna opción le dejó las pesadas bolsas en los brazos. Thor también tenía su lado enojado si se lo proponía.

-Ya veo- murmuró de la nada el pelirrojo con una mirada solemne –Es bueno volver a verte, Thor jamás perdió la fe-

-¿Cómo dices?- inquirí confuso, perturbado por la mueca avergonzada del rubio.

-Oh, Volstagg- masculló mi cuñado en un chillido agudo -¿Puedes ayudarme con la carne? Tengo problemas con la ternera- el pelirrojo se llevó una mano a su inmensa barriga cambiando a su actitud animosa inicial.

-Debiste decirlo de un principio amigo mío ¿Dónde está? Muero de hambre- Thor asintió guiándolo con la mano hasta donde varias parrillas y una inmensa fogata se habrían paso.

-Lo siento, Loki- murmuró en tono de disculpas, aún quedaba el rastro visible de sus mejillas sonrojadas –No me extrañes demasiado, regresaré pronto- De todas formas la duda quedó rondando en el aire ¿qué pasaba con Thor? ¿Acaso estaba cohibido? ¿Qué acaba de suceder?

Si alguna vez tuve dudas de que los habitantes de Undredal fueran como Thor, mis sospechas eran cien por ciento ciertas. Todos y cada uno más alegre y efusivo que el otro. Mi recorrido entre los extraños, entre aterrador y vergonzoso me llevó hasta un pequeño rincón oscuro alejado del bullicio e intenso aroma a carne y vino. Desde la lejanía era más soportable la velada.

La experiencia de tener que conocer a los amigos de Thor, no era mejor. Hogun, perteneciente a la única familia asiática dentro del pequeño pueblo se mantuvo quieto y lanzándome largas miradas, en un análisis exhaustivo que fingí no notar, Fandral quien ya reconocía, era ágil y un bromista de primera, su mirada era la de un cazador eligiendo su presa, las mujeres no le faltaban para nada. A diferencia del pelirrojo Volstagg tan corpulento como alegre y amante de la comida.

No quiero decir que no fueran personas agradables, que en todo el jodido pueblo, eran así. Pero allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de no estar en el lugar adecuado. Y no sólo trataba de que fuera un extranjero con un par de días de su llegada. Iba más allá, desde siempre, en un encuentro social sintiéndome un mueble más.

No recordaba la última vez en que pudiera socializar por más de veinte minutos, por lo general aunque sabía manejar las masas, no significaba que disfrutara de ello. Era dentro de los círculos sociales donde más solo y extraño me sentía.

La compañía de un buen libro calmó de esas frustraciones durante gran parte de mi vida, pero ahora que miraba hacia esa alegre multitud festejando habría deseado saber cómo llevarlo.

-¿por qué no me extraña que te encuentre solo escondido en un rincón? ¿Será la costumbre?- murmuró una bien conocida voz, al alzar la mirada mis ojos y los azulinos de mi acompañante brillaron en sorna.

-¿he sido descubierto? No sabes cuánto me ha costado escabullirme de ti- Thor rió con ligereza acercándose con una pierna de pollo en la mano.

-De niños hacías lo mismo- me sorprendió la nostalgia con la que lo decía –Era como magia, apenas empezaba a acumularse gente a tu alrededor desaparecías instantáneamente- me encogí de hombros.

-Si ya lo sabías, entonces no debiste hacer algo tan… concurrido- sonrió sentándose a mi lado.

-Bueno, siendo sincero, esperaba que esas mañas se te hubiesen pasado- gruñí por lo bajo –Llegaste tan maduro, haciéndote el interesante-

 _-¿Haciéndome el interesante?-_ repetí con molestia, fingiendo su voz gruesa.

-Justamente, tan inalcanzable- el pollo se enfriaba en su mano pero no parecía notarlo, estaba perdido en un dialogo interno que no lograba descifrar.- Tan lejano…- con un suspiro se encogió de hombros regresando a su actitud de soy un vikingo y devoraré este trozo de pollo –Pero verte aquí como un cachorrito asustado, ser amable con mis hijos, riendo y lloriqueando, me alegra que sigas siendo el mismo- todo con la boca llena –Es aliviador.

-Ya…-murmuré fijando mi vista en la animosa fiesta que se veía a unos metros, si no recordaba mal el hombre al lado de Volstagg tenía por nombre Heimdall y sonreía al verlo tragar comida como si no hubiera mañana. A la derecha Fandral era atosigado por una multitud de jóvenes de buen ver pero eso quedaba fuera de mi interés, allá en la lejanía estaba Odín mirándonos fijamente, con su recelo típico.

Deseaba que sus palabras no hicieran eco en mi cabeza, _tengo un interés particular en ver cómo terminará todo este asunto y qué tan invicto saldrás,_ a estas alturas ya no lo sabía.

-Como sea- dijo levantándose dando golpecitos por donde la nieve se le adhería a la chaqueta –Esta vez estoy decidido a que disfrutes de tu fiesta-

-¿mi fiesta?- repetí sarcástico.

-Así es- Y sin más nos aventuramos por entre el caminito que daba mi escondite, por donde su mano me apresaba seguía esa insistente sensación cálida que me ponía de los nervios.

* * *

-Come más, niño, los americanos son tan delgados- decía una mujer de mediana edad intentando meterme a la fuerza un trozo de animal desconocido a la boca, la sola idea de tenerlo cerca de mi garganta me daba arcadas. De cerca, a tres sillas en esa gigantesca mesa de madera con cientos de invitados de derecha a izquierda, estaba Thor riendo atragantado con delicias de varios tipos, aunque las náuseas me habían abandonado desde mi breve siesta, no era bueno tentar esa racha.

-lo siento, pero Thor este día superó mi limite y me ha metido un embudo para tragar comida- la mujer parpadeó varias veces –si sigo así moriré- ella comprendiendo el tono se echó a reír olvidando sus anteriores intenciones, me quedé helado al notar como todos los presentes se quedaban en silencio para escucharme decir mi sarta de idioteces, sorpresivamente comenzaron a reír también dándole palmadas en forma de burla a mi cuñado, no había notado lo atentos que estaban de lo que dijera, seguramente sería lo más cercano a sentirme como una estrella de cine.

A ser sincero esa parte de la cena era fácil, mientras los presentes se atiborraran de comida y alcohol sin cruzar mi espacio personal podía soportarlo.

-Cuéntanos Loki, ¿Al fin serás la esposa de Thor?- O tal vez no.

Por estúpido que sonara el comentario de los labios del borracho cercano a Fandral a varios asientos de distancia, todos quedaron en absoluto silencio como si la pregunta tuviera algún sentido, busqué con la mirada la de Thor en busca de alguna frase ingeniosa pero su turbación no se comparaba a lo atorado que le dejó el sorbo de vino.

-Aún no lo sé, no se me ha propuesto, es algo tímido- bromeé, que se formara una ola de cuchicheos y generara debates era por decirlo menos, abrumador. Mi mirada y la de Odín se encontraron por unos leves segundos y hallé la más absoluta diversión en sus ojos como sidijera: _quiero ver como podrás afrontarlo, niño debilucho._

-Eso es una pena querido- decía la mujer que minutos antes intentaba meterme a la fuerza una cabra entera.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí fingiendo total liviandad encogiéndome de hombros, se me daba bien fingirme un santo, las personas suelen sentirse más cómodas y fáciles de lengua cuando tienen a alguien a quien contárselo que crean capaces de guardar el secreto.

-¿No lo sabes? Pobrecito Thor- decía un hombre de cabeza calva y grueso bigote, de seguro un personaje pintoresco.

-Oh en serio no lo sabes, pero Thor ¿acaso no se lo has dicho?- el rubio quien apenas había pasado el vino se le cayó de las manos el tenedor, se mordió los labios y se negó a mirarme.

-Déjame que te cuente- dijo una tercera de no más de treinta años.

-No que va, mejor yo- decía otro.

-OH VAMOS, esto parece una cacería de brujas, dejen de avergonzar a Thor- decía Fandral golpeando la mesa con el puño, _el que más le avergüenza eres tú_ , pensé al verlo levantarse y pelear con su vecino para contar la que fuera que quisieran.

Thor seguía en la misma posición con las mejillas sonrojadas, quise reírme pero de seguro eso habría llamado la atención de ya el exaltado público.

-Seré yo- exigió la mujer a mi lado, por su tono de orden tendría que esmerarme en poner suficiente atención.- Oh, cariño- comenzó –no sabes cuánto te ha esperado Thor, desde niño defendiéndote y diciendo que regresarías algún día, era un mocoso adorable muy decidido- parpadee por la sorpresa y pánico con el que me miraba el aludido.

-No es necesario tía Dalba…- interfirió a duras penas.

-Calla niño, que Loki quiere saberlo- asentí de acuerdo, sintiendo que por primera vez dejaba de ser el centro de atención –Pues, querido, tal cual como dije Thor jamás perdió las esperanzas de que regresaras, eran los mejores amigos ¿No, Frigga?- la cálida mujer sonrió para todos de forma tan deslumbrante que por breves momentos creí que la mesa se adornaba de dorado y amor.

-Los mejores amigos- repitió ella.

-Se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, recuerdo cuando pusieron esos petardos en la escuela y por poco y casi la queman- los invitados reían y hablaban entre ellos sobre el suceso que a mi parecer, era traumático y estúpido. Busqué la mirada de mi rubio cuñado perdida en algún punto en el tiempo con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro -¿Y cuándo Thor encontró la cierra de Odín y corría con ella asustándolo por toda la ciudad?- Me sorprendí de que incluso el patriarca se uniera a sus risas.

-Oh, cielo- decía Frigga.

-La excusa que dio nuestro hijo fue que Loki tenía el pelo muy largo y se veía como una chica. Era su deber como mejor amigo cortárselo-

-Oh, entonces eso fue lo que pasó- murmuró Fandral a Volstagg que asentía lentamente.

-Yo que tú, Loki tendría cuidado, vuelves a tenerlo largo… el pelo- Estallidos de risa por el doble sentido y la vergüenza con que Thor se hundía en la silla. Casi y sentí compasión.

-Entonces ¿éramos inseparables?- Dalba asintió.

-Ni pensar cuando te fuiste, Thor lloró por semanas y no hubo forma de callarlo-

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?- me sorprendí de mi propio interés en el asunto.

-Le dijimos que volverías si lo deseaba mucho- _Una crueldad_ , pensé imaginándolo de la edad de sus hijos con cara llorosa –Y esperó año tras años-

-A veces se nos olvida que es un testarudo imposible- dijo Odín-

-Igual a otro- decía un hombre mayor codeándole las costillas.

-¡Pobrecito!- exclamaba una de las chicas que rodeaban a Fandral antes de la cena.

-¡Sí!- decía Moco sentada a la izquierda de Frigga mientras a la derecha el niño Loki le rodeaba con timidez.

-Pero funcionó- contestó de pronto con su vozarrón impresionante y aire solemne. Los asistentes parecían seguros de ello y casi sentí el peso que dejaban sobre mis hombros, por una tontería infantil.

-¿Qué hay de Sif?- pregunté recordando que en mi ausencia fue mi hermana quien vivió ese mundo que yo abandoné por una vida sin miedo. Más que nada intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡Oh, Sif!- exclamó Fandral –No, Sif era otra cosa. Era…Uhm ¿cómo la describías Thor?-

-Un vendaval de _yo puedo y patearé traseros más que tú Thor_ \- decía mi cuñado encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nuestra Sif era muy competitiva- decía Volstagg abandonando su plato por unos minutos. Y eso era increíble después de verlo atiborrarse de comida como si no hubiese mañana –Si Thor saltaba ella saltaba más alto, si Thor lloraba ella lloraba más fuerte, si Thor peleaba con alguien ella peleaba con un grupo. Sif siempre intentaba superarlo, era admirable-

-¡Mami es la mejor!- soltaba Moco siendo aplaudida por Frigga.

-¿Pero qué hay de cuando se casaron? ¿Allí cambió, no?- dije intentando borrar la imagen mental qué me hacía de mi hermana.

-Qué va, Sif siguió igual-

-Te equivocas Fandral, después de casarnos se volvió el triple de competitiva. Quién cocina mejor, quien es mejor cortando leña, quien puede nadar en las aguas congeladas de Undredal por más tiempo, una vida muy divertida-

-Dios, juro que esa fue la boda más estúpida del siglo- murmuró Hogun en un hilo de voz sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿De qué hablas? A mí me encantó- rebatía Thor regresando a su humor alegre y jovial.

-Oh, Loki no lo vas a creer pero este idiota, apareció frente a mi puerta como a las tres de la mañana diciendo que necesitaba un padrino y que Hogun, Volstagg y sus padres serían los testigos. ¡Tres de la mañana! A las cuatro se casaron frente a un padre que se estaba quedando dormido de pie- arqué las cejas incrédulo.

-Estaban apurados, imagino- murmuré sin notar que mis pensamientos escapaban de mi boca.

-Algo así, fue algo absurdo al comienzo. Lo admito. Le dije a Sif que no era capaz de casarse con alguien del bar- Odín negaba con la cabeza mientras todos se silenciaban ante la historia, era lejos lo más estúpido que oía en mucho tiempo –Bebimos más ginebra de lo que pensé y ella ante el desafío dijo que sí-

-Hermana idiota- susurré notando que mi lengua me traicionaba, fuera lo que sea con lo que rellenaban mi copa estaba haciéndome hablar más de la cuenta.

-Pero me dijo que no se casaría con alguien que no conociera y sólo estaba Berth- un hombre con varios años encima quien me saludaba con claros signos de embriaguez –Y Darcy, que estaba de turno. Si mal no recuerdo era menor de edad sino estoy seguro que mi Sif habría ido por ella- La aludida asintió cerrando un ojo en nuestra dirección. –Entonces le dije que se casara conmigo, al principio se rió y pensó que no hablaba en serio. A decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía que estaba hablando tan en serio, pero después de una botella de Vodka y promesas de que la dejaría mantenerme y ser " _el macho de la casa"_ dijo que sí- Varios vitoreaban y llenaban de alabanzas a Thor que sonreía y encogía de hombros por igual –Luego fuimos por alguien que pudiera casarnos y al día siguiente tras una resaca terrible estábamos felizmente casados. Me alegra poder decir que nos fue bien-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dije boquiabierto.

-No miento-

-¿Y nadie hizo nada por detenerlos?- Frigga y Odín cruzaron un par de miradas y parecieron felices a su manera.

-De comienzo lo intenté, pero ya ves cómo es nuestro hijo, actúa por impulso-

-Oh, vamos Frigga. Admite que te aterraba que hiciera lo mismo con otra jovencita que no conociéramos y que lo aceptaste con terror- comprendí con cierto recelo que Odín pensaba y analizaba a las personas mucho mejor que yo. Entendí también que supo leer el contexto y ver a futuro todas las posibles opciones. Incluyendo mi posible regreso. Viejo y astuto zorro.

-Vaya es algo, increíble- suspiré –Habría deseado estar allí- Thor abrió los ojos con los labios separados. A lo que corregí –Lo habría deseado para darte una paliza- Y el público rió y volvió a su ciclo animoso usual.

Lo observé y por primera vez sentí un sincero cariño mezclado con agradecimiento por haber estado ahí para Sif, por darle la protección y el bienestar que como hermano mayor jamás pude brindarle. Lentamente me diluí en sentimientos culposos cayendo en un vacío de la boca al estómago que sólo con una bocarada de vino logré superar.

El resto de la velada pasó entre bullas, anécdotas y atracones de comida. Cuando los mocosos yacían dormidos y camino a la cama en los brazos de sus abuelos ya estaba medio ebrio y totalmente relajado. Ver actuar a Thor y Fandral con una seducción grosera e infantil mientras bailaban al ritmo de Earth, Wind & Fire era alucinante. Mucho más el verlos corear canciones de los Beach Boys y recrear una danza antiquísima típica de escocia si no mal recordaba.

Para cuando noté que mi embriaguez superaba mis límites, no podía sentir la mitad del cuerpo. Me mordí los labios sólo para comprobar que los tenía dormidos y seguramente muy violetas.

-Loki- alcé la vista intentando enfocar al hombre de aquella voz gruesa y masculina –Baila conmigo-

-Somos hombres, Thor- le contesté arrastrando la lengua. Tal vez era la embriaguez, seguramente lo era, pero me permití deleitarme con sus hormonas que gritan sexo duro y un momento inolvidable. Thor era brutalmente hermoso, como un huracán que sacude todo con su paso y yo no era la excepción a la regla, sólo que él estaba prohibido y yo sólo podía verlo como un desconocido jodidamente ardiente.

-Que no te avergüence el no saber bailar- sólo por demostrarle que podía hacerlo me levanté de la silla como resorte, por decir algo, ya que instantáneamente el piso se volvió inestable y tuve que luchar con mis pasos para no chocar con mis pies y caer de bruces contra el suelo. No puse atención a nada más que no fuera el suelo y lucir lo más derecho que el alcohol me permitía. Thor apretó mi mano y guió hasta la improvisada pista de baile. Sólo hasta allí pude notar cómo lentamente se había vaciado la fiesta hasta sólo quedar los amigos más cercanos y un par de borrachos que yacían inertes regados por la nieve. Justamente como yo quedaría si no admitía que era incapaz de bailar. Ni siquiera de concentrarme en la música, estridente y desconocida en un idioma que jamás podría comprender.

-Estoy muy ebrio- admití al vernos de pie estancados en medio de la pista. Thor rió negando con la cabeza sin soltar mi mano, su mirada también lucia empañada y se tambaleaba levemente aunque en menor grado que yo.

-Todos, ven aquí Loki, no muerdo- giré el rostro de derecha a izquierda para percatarme que quienes estaban a nuestro alrededor eran parejas que se balanceaban al compás de Tame Impala. Por acto reflejo al sentir sus manos por mi espalda dejé mis brazos descansando por sus hombros. No era tan difícil bailar así, apenas y había movimiento, leves roces, nada demasiado inapropiado. Y allí regresó esa sensación que me dejaba sin aliento, la de seguir alucinando con su rostro y un sentimiento desconocido de la boca al estómago, _Loki no_ , decía una alarma en mi cabeza que se mezclaba con el ambiente viciado, el vino y la música. Decidí que no importaba.

"It feels like I only go backwards, baby

Every part of me says go ahead"

-Luces como la primera vez que llegaste- susurró arrastrando las palabras, logrando que incluso borracho sonara cautivador a mis oídos o era yo quien estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para sentirlo de esa forma.

-¿Perdido, congelado, desesperado?- Suspiró en mi cuello y estaba seguro de que tenía una sonrisa adornándole la cara.

-Hipnótico- a lo que agregó- tanto que me dejaste sin aliento-

"I got my hopes up again, oh no, not again

Feels like we only go backwards, darling"

Y lo supe, estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para querer comerle la boca a besos y rogar por un poco de cariño. La melodía terminó rompiendo el encanto y salvándome de mis propios y egoístas deseos. Intenté alejarme de su lado sin alzar la vista pero sus manos seguían presionando por mi espalda.

-Ven vamos- me arrastró por la cadera.

Aunque la nieve sólo lograba aferrarse como cadenas a mis pies, apenas y la sentía, sólo la incertidumbre de que mi lívido causara una tragedia. No recordaba el motivo de estar siguiendo a Thor, ni siquiera la razón de por qué estaba allí, en Undredal, un pueblo que creía odiar. Observé por donde nuestras manos se unían e imaginé cómo debió ser de niños y las historias que tan amablemente me rebelaron como un golpe de voltaje. Luego para cuando estábamos entrando por una puerta trasera que no conocía y nos sentamos en el antejardín de madera, por primera vez pensé en Sif. No como un nombre vacío o un recuerdo borroso de una niñita con mi rostro demasiado delgado para vivir una vida pacífica, ni siquiera como el recuerdo de mi cuñado y sus hijos. La pensé siendo mi hermana, riendo y recordándome como yo intentaba hacerlo con ella, siendo ella con sus virtudes y defectos, con aquella forma de ser que jamás imaginé en Sif pero ahora que me lo planteaba tenía todo el sentido de ser. Sentí por primera vez el descorazonamiento de su perdida y el deseo irrefrenable de conocerla.

-Pareciera que tienes el corazón roto- murmuró de pronto mi acompañante, borrando de inmediato mis pensamientos.

Me aseguré que sólo estaba pensando demasiado, que era justamente eso lo que los ebrios hacían mejor. Sino mal recordaba hacía cinco segundos estaba pensando en quitarle la ropa, luego en vernos cuando niños y luego en mi hermana muerta. Seguro era demasiado vino.

-Algo así- contesté sin ánimos.

-Algo así- repitió para sí mismo –Pues pareciera que es complicado-

-Lo es-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- negué con la cabeza.

-Nada más que ser mi cuñado- él bufó.

-Es lo más difícil que puedes pedirme, cuñadito- murmuró recostándose contra el piso húmedo.

-¿Por qué?- Y él sonrió acurrucándose contra mi hasta lograr poner su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

-Porque sólo soy bueno seduciendo, Loki-

-Ni tan bueno- le señalé en broma.

-Tienes razón. Ya no soy tan joven – le removí el cabello sólo por el gusto de hacerlo -No hay nada con que pueda retenerte aquí, nada de nuestra familia, pueblo o dinero logrará tocarte-

-Y crees que seduciéndome lograrás hacerme cambiar de opinión-

-No, pero lo intentaré-

-Pues, jamás me había sentido tan bombardeado por la seducción de alguien como contigo, Thor- le dije con sinceridad.

-Me conmueves, Laufeyson-

Tal vez por eso fue que mi cuerpo se movió por inercia y deposité un breve beso contra sus labios, un roce brevísimo que solo significaba agradecimiento. Tal vez seguía siendo efecto del alcohol en mi sangre.

-Buenas noches, Thor-

-Descansa Loki- susurró sin intensiones de moverse. Yo tampoco lo hice.


End file.
